Andy and Nica vs Chucky
by PotCFan101
Summary: Nica Pierce has been confined to Harrogate Institute, forced to believe that she murdered her family, not Chucky. But when a string of murders begins to take place, Nica begins to wonder if Chucky really is back. Upon hearing about the murders, Andy Barclay races to save her, and along the way, Andy falls for Nica. Together, they form a plan to defeat Chucky, once and for all.
1. Prologue: Temporary Victory

_2013_

"Play with this!" Andy Barclay declared, cranking the pump on the shotgun. It had seemed like a normal day for him, just the eve of his birthday, when he had received a mysterious package in the mail. Unfortunately, Andy knew exactly what it was. His lifelong tormentor, the famed killer doll Chucky, had finally come to kill him after twenty years. Over the last few months, he had heard about how the doll killed an entire family, with the sole survivor, a paraplegic woman named Nica Pierce, being blamed and sent to a mental institution. As crazy as that sounded, what more could the judge and jury do? The officer on the scene witnessed her with a knife. Nobody else was alive in the house, except for the woman's niece, who was locked in a closet. No one else knew that the doll, sitting mere feet away from Nica, was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray. But Andy knew, just like how he anticipated the doll would come after him again.

"Andy, wait!" Chucky pleaded, but Barclay ignored the doll, pulling the trigger and blasting the small plastic head to smithereens. All that was left was a small body, blood and brains. Acting quickly, Barclay cleaned up the mess, putting Chucky's remains in a black garbage bag and putting it in the dumpster, just outside his apartment. A few neighbors stuck their heads out, asking what the Hell happened, but he brushed them off.

"Accident while cleaning my gun." Andy simply replied, and dropped the bag into the dumpster. With the nightmare seemingly over, Andy went back inside, continuing to plan for his birthday. Little did he know, a woman with blonde hair and wearing leather walked up, pulling the black bag out of the dumpster.

"Hello again, dolly." Tiffany smiled. "You shouldn't have fucked around, and just iced the little shit." Tiffany took Chucky's remains with her and walked to her car, a red convertible that used to be Jennifer Tilly's. After making sure no one was watching, the bride of Chucky started the engine and drove off, leaving an audible screech from the tires echo in the middle of the day.


	2. A Special Visitor

_One year later_

Nica Pierce stared intently at the puzzle in front of her. Ever since she had been committed to Lochmoor Asylum, the only activity left for her to do was just fitting pieces into a larger picture. A tiny smile played at the corner of her lips, and she fitted another piece, with the larger picture beginning to look more like the deer that the box illustration suggested.

"Nica, you have a visitor." Nica looked up, seeing a man with silver hair and a gray beard. She knew him well, most the patients knew him as Doctor Foley. The doctor smiled, grabbing the handles on her wheelchair and led her to the visitation room, where she found herself staring at a man who appeared no more than ten years older than herself, and having an unshaven beard. If she was honest, he wasn't that bad looking.

"Nica, this is Andy Barclay. He said he was going to interview you." Foley continued.

"Are you alright if we talk alone?" Barclay asked. "I seriously doubt she's capable of attacking me."

"I understand, Mister Barclay." Foley replied, stepping outside. "I'll be right out here."

"Thank you, Doctor." Andy nodded in appreciation, before turning his attention back to Nica. "I know who you are. Do you know who I am?" Nica stared at Barclay, eyes wide.

"You're the boy who got that Chucky doll in 1988!" Pierce gasped. Andy smirked, looking down.

"My reputation precedes me. At least I'm not the only one who's researched the other." Andy winked. "It was a birthday gift from my mother. She just wanted to make me happy. But then my babysitter fell out of the kitchen window, and landed onto a car several stories below."

"And what do you know about me?" Nica asked, with skepticism in her voice.

"Mostly what the papers said about the trial." Andy replied, looking aimlessly at the table. "And a newspaper clipping detailing that on the night Charles Lee Ray died, he had kidnapped your mother, Sarah Pierce, and stabbed her in the stomach while she was still pregnant. But I want to hear what happened from your side."

"My mother and I had received that doll in the mail." Nica recounted what had happened those fateful nights. "We had thought it was a joke, so Mom threw it in the trash. Later that night, I heard screaming, but once I finally got to the ground floor, my mother was already dead, seemingly stabbing herself with scissors. The next morning, my sister and her family arrived with a priest and their nanny. My niece, Alice, found Chucky, and we began to make chili for dinner. I'm not sure what happened, but at some point, Chucky mixed some type of poison in Father Frank's bowl, because I found out later that while he was driving home, he got into a terrible crash that caused him to lose his head and hand."

"Rat poison, to be exact." Barclay interrupted. "But yeah, continue."

"Later that night, Barb and I were watching old home videos, to remember when our mom was happy." Nica said. "We actually saw Charles in one of the videos, but had no idea who he was at the time. While Barb went to tuck Alice into bed, I called the post office about the doll, and they told me it was part of police evidence lockup. So, I looked up 'Chucky Doll Evidence' on my laptop, and found articles of multiple homicides in Chicago, Kent Military Academy, Hackensack, Niagra Falls, and Los Angeles."

"All done by Chucky." Andy confirmed. "I was there for Chicago and Kent, and then he moved on to someone else."

"Can we get back to that in a second?" Nica asked, and Andy's response was a small nod. "Thanks. Anyway, I tried to warn Barb about the doll, but she didn't listen. The power was knocked out, which come to think of it, might have been Chucky's doing, so I had to force myself up the stairs. The next time I saw my sister, she had her eye gouged out, and her corpse fell down the stairs of the attic. Chucky stood at the top, taunting me, and I had to use the backup wheelchair, where I soon found the nanny, Jill, electrocuted to death. Alice was nowhere to be seen, and I woke up Ian, alerting him to what was going on. While he went to find his daughter, I had to stay in the garage, where Chucky tried to kill me by starting the car's engine. Ian arrived, just in time, but he thought that because I was holding a hatchet, I was the one who killed Barb and Jill. He strapped me to my chair and began looking over footage from the nanny cam that he put in Chucky's pocket. He found out too late that the doll really was alive, and Chucky killed him."

"Leaving just you." Andy concluded. "Clearly, you fended him off, or you wouldn't be here." Nica smiled, taking it as a compliment.

"It was one Hell of a fight, though." Nica grimaced. "He pushed me over the balcony, destroying my wheelchair, and then explained who he was, and why he killed my family. Once the police finally arrived, all they saw was me, holding a bloody knife, while everyone else was dead. The doll had ran to a corner and decided to play dead."

"Because who else are they going to blame?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"The trial was over pretty quickly, but I at least got one last biting remark at him before I was wheeled off." Nica grinned, but then a look of worry passed over her face. "But now… Alice is alone, and she must think I killed her parents…" Nica was about to cry, until Andy placed his hand on top of her own.

"Nica, your niece is alright." Andy reassured her.

"You don't know that." Nica tried saying.

"I do." Andy insisted. "Because she's with a good friend of mine." Nica looked up, confused.

"Who?" Nica asked.

"I knew a guy at Kent Academy. His name is Ronald Tyler." Andy told her. "After we heard what had happened, and that Chucky somehow tracked her down to her other grandmother's home, Tyler was the better of us who could fill out adoption papers, given that he now works at the academy. Don't worry, she's safe with him."

"Why would he go after her?" Nica asked, fearful. "She's only nine years old!"

"My best guess would be to use her." Andy explained. "The reason Chucky chased me on three separate occasions is because he wanted to transfer his soul into my body, so that he could kill again and not be suspected. He would probably go after your niece for the same reason, he went after Tyler because of that, but there's just one problem."

"Which is?" Nica asked.

"From what I've read on whatever shit Chucky does, he can only transfer his soul into the first person he revealed his true self to." Andy spelled it out. At first, Nica looked confused, but then, it hit her.

"You." She said, matter of factly.

"Exactly." Andy agreed. "Therefore, when he tried the chant on Alice, it didn't work. I guess that's why he showed up as a doll to my apartment… but it doesn't matter. I blew the bastard's head off, and threw away the remains." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Foley stepped back in.

"I'm sorry, Mister Barclay, but your time is up." Foley announced, beginning to wheel Nica away. Pierce looked back for a moment, and saw Andy smile.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get out." Andy promised, standing up and leaving the asylum. They had only known each other officially for a day, but they already began having feelings for one another, possibly because they were both plagued by Chucky, or rather, Andy and Nica understood each other. One thing was for certain, it wouldn't be the last time the two would see each other.


	3. First Base

Andy Barclay took a deep breath and looked down at the little girl standing next to him. It had been a few months since he first visited Nica at Lochmoor, and since then, they developed a bond. At first, they believed the bond was over their mutual hatred of Chucky, but Andy suspected it was something else. Today, however, Andy decided to bring her niece, Alice, with him.

"Ready to go?" Barclay asked.

"I'm waiting on you." Alice replied, smiling. Andy smirked, and the two proceeded into the visiting room. Moments later, Doctor Foley arrived, wheeling Nica in and left.

"Alice?" Nica asked, surprised to see her niece. The girl smiled and nodded

"It's been too long." Alice told her aunt. "Everyone is dead…"

"Alice, what happened after I was sent here?" Nica asked. "What did Chucky do?"

"Chucky was already at Grandma's house before I got home from school." Alice recounted the incident from a couple years ago. "He told me that Grandma was in the cellar, and he wanted to play a game called 'Hide the Soul'. I closed my eyes and he began saying these weird words. After a few minutes, he stopped, and when Grandma came up from the cellar, with a plastic bag over her head, Chucky grabbed a knife and stabbed her."

"Oh God…" Nica gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Aunty Nica, I'm sorry." Alice walked over to Nica and giving her a hug. "I thought you killed Mommy and Daddy. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"Alice, it's okay." Nica returned the hug. "You couldn't have known." Smiling, Alice and Nica broke off the hug, and Pierce turned to Andy.

"Thank you, Andy." Nica said, but then her expression became serious. "What was that? Hide the soul? Whatever he was saying?"

"That's what Chucky says as a game, but he was going to transfer his soul into your niece." Andy explained. "He's tried that on me and Tyler before, but it didn't work on Alice because his soul can only be transferred into my body."

"What happened after your grandmother died?" Nica asked.

"I ran away, and was eventually found by the police." Alice answered. "They didn't believe me, and even compared me to Andy. Eventually, I was put in foster care, and Andy's friend, Tyler, adopted me."

"It was a good thing too, because he told me that someone else was there who was about to take her." Andy added.

"Who?" Nica frowned.

"Some blonde woman who called herself Tiffany Valentine." Alice shrugged, but Nica noticed Andy having a grim expression on his face.

"Who is she?" Nica asked. Andy sighed.

"Tiffany Valentine was Charles Lee Ray's lover." Andy explained. "A few months after the incident at Kent, the Niagara Falls murders happened, and it was reported that at the Hackensack cemetery, a scarred Good Guy doll was laying in Lee Ray's grave, and next to it was a blonde haired doll, burnt to a crisp."

"Father Frank said he saw the doll on the news." Alice remembered. "And when I saw Chucky kill Grandma, his face looked like it was sewn together."

"After piecing it all together, I found out that Tiffany took the remains of Chucky from the evidence locker and put him together. Somewhere down that road, she became a doll too." Andy continued. "And if my guess is correct, when the two dolls went on a killing spree in Los Angeles, Tiffany succeeded in transferring her soul into the actress Jennifer Tilly's body."

"So what do I do if they ever come here?" Nica asked, fearful.

"I doubt Chucky will show up. Even he can't get past all the security cameras and guards." Andy reassured her. "As for Valentine, I'd suggest acting like you don't know her, and just make sure you're not alone."

"Thanks Andy." Nica leaned over and kissed Barclay. Andy, surprised, allowed the kiss to linger, but the two eventually stopped, remembering Alice was still with them. "That's for all you've done for Alice and I."

"I can't just stand by and let that doll fuck with somebody else." Andy reasoned. Just then, Doctor Foley opened the door and stepped in.

"Times up, you three." Foley warned. Andy and Alice sighed inward, before standing up.

"We'll see you again, Aunty Nica, we promise." Alice told her aunt, and she and Barclay left the asylum, while Foley began wheeling her out. Nica frowned, however, when they passed her cell.

"Hey Doc, did you forget where my room is?" Nica joked nervously.

"I overheard your conversation with Mister Barclay." Foley revealed, wheeling her into his private office at Lochmoor. It wasn't nearly as good as the he had at Harrogate, but it was the best the other doctors could provide. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. I thought we were making some progress."

"We never were." Nica laughed. "I saw what I saw that night. I didn't kill my family." Foley sighed, pulling out a syringe and filling it with a clear liquid.

"You know, I don't like that I have to do this." Foley said, feigning sadness and grabbing Pierce's arm. "But it's the only way I can help you." The doctor injected Nica with the syringe, and began his hypnosis therapy.

A few months later, Andy showed up to the asylum for the usual visit. After going through the routine procedure, he sat down and waited for Nica to arrive. After five minutes, Foley finally wheeled her in, but sat in a corner.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to speak to her in private." Andy requested.

"I can't allow that anymore." Foley shook his head. "I now have to be with my patients when they have visitors."

"Fine." Andy gritted his teeth, and turned his attention back to Nica. "So, how've you been?" Nica blinked, staring at him with a confused look.

"Who are you?" Nica looked at him, showing no signs of recognition.

"Nica, it's me." Andy told her, attempting to reach out, but Nica quickly pulled her hand away. "Don't you remember?"

"I've never seen you in my life." Nica replied briskly.

"Okay, remember when we discussed Chucky?" Andy tried again. "He killed your family in 2013-"

"No. I killed my family." Nica interrupted. "I used the Chucky doll as an excuse for what I did. But I can't deny I killed them."

"Nica, please-" Andy tried, but Nica didn't listen, instead signalling Foley that the visit was over. As Foley got up and Andy quickly scribbled down something on a piece of paper.

"Listen, if he ever shows up here, let me know, alright?" Andy requested, as the guards went to lead him out.

"Mister Barclay, I believe you know the way out?" Foley suggested smugly. Andy glared at the man, figuring that he must have done something, but decided to leave for the time being. Foley smiled to himself, finally ridding himself of Andy Barclay and having Nica to himself. Even more so, he forced her to believe that Chucky never killed her family; she did. As she was being wheeled back to her cell, Nica looked down at the paper in her hand. On it was a number, presumably Barclay's. Nica chuckled silently, and once Foley left, she stuck the paper under her pillow, making the decision to keep the number for now. Who knows, she might need it someday.

Andy stormed back to his truck, where Alice was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked, but then saw his expression. "You look pissed."

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth." Andy grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm living with two middle aged men who like to curse as much as that damned doll. Like that'll happen." Alice snorted. "So, you gonna tell me what happened with my Aunty Nica?"

"She barely recognized me." Andy told the girl. "What's more, she believes she killed your parents, not Chucky."

"That's impossible!" Alice shouted. "Tell me your bullshitting me!"

"I'm not." Andy insisted. "She claimed she never knew me, and that she's the one who made you an orphan."

"Is there anything you can do?" Alice asked angrily.

"I did leave her my number, in case he ever comes back." Andy replied. "Come on, I need to get you back to Tyler's." With that, Andy drove off away from Lochmoor, and back to the city.


	4. Familiar Faces

_2017_

Zap. That's all Nica could think of, as she felt volts of electricity run through her body. Zap.

"I thought she was paralyzed." One of the doctors noted, confused at her legs moving from the jolt.

"It's just the shocks." Another doctor pointed out, grabbing a needle and sticking it into her foot, long enough to cause a drop of blood to appear. "See? She's dead from the waist down." After a few more shocks, Nica's therapy ended, and she was put on a bed in the asylum's main wing, where Foley was waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Terrible." Nica replied sadly. "I can still see him. In my nightmares, that scarred voice, that horrible cackle, the pleas of his victims-"

"Who's victims, Nica?" Foley asked, in a correcting tone. "Yes, the murders were real…"

"...But Chucky never was." Nica finished. "I killed my family. I see that now. It was a mask I wore, so that I wouldn't accept responsibility for what I've done."

"Nica, you have made so much progress, so I am relocating you to Harrogate." Foley announced. "Medium security. More privacy, more independence… more freedom."

"Doctor Foley, what I did was unforgivable." Nica protested. "I know, you have diagnosed me with schizophrenia, but can you honestly say my niece will see that as an acceptable excuse for making her an orphan?" Foley looked at her, dumbfounded, before finding words again.

"The van will pick you up in fifteen minutes." Foley told her, standing up and beginning to walk away. "I'd suggest you start packing." Nica helped herself into her wheelchair and made her way down to her room putting her pictures in a small box. As she opened her drawer to take some clothes, she paused, seeing a small piece of paper. Frowning, Nica grabbed the small paper and unfolded it, seeing the words "Andy Barclay", with what looked like a phone number, 1-312-217-1988. Nica frowned, beginning to remember who Barclay was. She remembered looking up Andy on the web, on the same night she murdered her family, but aside from seeing him once during a visit, she didn't know him. Come to think of it, Nica wasn't sure why he gave her his number anyway. Nevertheless, she kept the number, just in case if she ever needed it. Nica finished packing, and after a few more minutes, she was helped into the van, and was off to Harrogate.

Hours later, Nica finally arrived at Harrogate, being led to her room.

"No cameras?" Nica asked, looking around the small interior.

"It's medium security, there's more privacy." The doctor accompanying her said. "I'm Carlos, by the way. Shower's in the next room, and if you need anything, just call me."

"Thank you." Nica smiled.

"Hey, don't think we're going to be friends." Carlos quickly told her. "This is just my job. I'm not a fan of what you've done."

"I understand." Nica said sadly, looking down.

"Were you in an accident?" Carlos asked, gesturing to her being in a wheelchair.

"I was born like this." Nica explained. "The night Charles Lee Ray died, he stabbed my mother when she was still pregnant with me."

"My husband has MS, but I don't let it keep him from living his life." Carlos told her, before leaving. Nica gingerly left shortly after, where she met an older woman with blonde hair.

"Hello." The woman greeted. "Can you see me?"

"Um, yes." Nica said, confused.

"Karen!" A voice cut through the air, and a man with red hair and a bit of a beard walked over to the two women. "We can all see you!"

"Fuck off!" Karen yelled, and Glen just gave her a firm hug before she left.

"See, I can touch you." The man continued. "Now go haunt someone else."

"What was that about?" Nica asked.

"Oh, her? She believes she died in 1988." The man explained. "I'm Glen, by the way."

"Nica." Pierce replied. "I just transferred from Lochmoor."

"Wait, you're the girl-?" Glen asked, and Nica nodded. "Oh Jesus."

"Yeah, I used the Chucky legend as an excuse to murder my family." Nica murmured.

"No you didn't, Nica." Glen told her. "You didn't kill anyone. It was Chucky."

"No, I did it." Nica argued. "What do you know?"

"I know… because Chucky is my father. It's a long story." Glen explained. Nica looked at the redhead, and began giggling.

"You can't be serious." Nica laughed.

"Deadly." Glen told her, in a serious tone. "Look, we can have this conversation another time. For now, Doctor Foley is having a group therapy session." Sighing in agreement, Nica began wheeling herself into Foley's office, with Glen walking next to her, and they were forced to wait for the other patients and Doctor Foley.

 _Elsewhere_

Andy Barclay had waited for what seemed like an hour at the restaurant, waiting for his date to show up. They had agreed to meet at seven pm sharp, and it was already seven twenty five. Finally having enough, Andy got out his cell phone and called the woman he was supposed to meet, a woman called Rachel.

"Hello?" A voice could be heard.

"Hey, Rachel. How come you're late?" Andy asked. "It's nearly been a half hour."

"I'm sorry Andy, it's just…" Rachel trailed off. "I googled you, and you have a dark past."

"I know." Andy admitted. "A few people close to me died."

"It's not a few people, Andy, it was dozens." Rachel told him. "I'm sorry, but this is just too much for me."

"I get it." Andy close his eyes for a second, letting his head hang low and he ended the call. After Barclay finished his drink and paid the small bill, he left the restaurant and drove back to his apartment.

In a different building, Rachel shut her phone off, meeting with another woman with blonde hair and wearing a red dress.

"You know, mother, we could have used him, at least to see what he knows." Rachel told the woman, who turned around and smiled.

"Now, why would we need to do that, if your father's here?" The blonde asked, raising her arm and revealing a doll with even more scars than before, with hair as red as Rachel's.

"It's amazing you were still able to bring me back, Tiff." Chucky cackled. The doll jumped down and grabbed a small black book. Taking a lighter, Chucky lit the book on fire, watching it burn. "And the secret dies with it. I'm ready now, Tiff."

"Alright sweetface." Tiffany slipped a golden amulet with a red crystal into Chucky's pocket, and the two began to leave the small basement. "I won't be gone long, honey." Tiffany and the doll left, leaving "Rachel" alone, but wearing a ear splitting grin on her face.


	5. Actions and Motives

"So why'd she do it?" That was everyone's question. Why did Nica Pierce kill her family. It was just that no one had decided to speak about it.

"Claire!" Glen scolded. "Why are you making judgements so quickly?"

"What, don't you want to know too?" Claire accused. "I mean, I would! Especially if I'm living next to a psycho that murdered her whole family!"

"Why'd you burn down your house then?" Glen fired back.

"You always bring that up, Shitface." Claire sneered. "Only when it's most convenient. And I never killed anyone."

"Neither did Nica, _baita_." Glen insulted in what Nica thought was Japanese. "It was Chucky." Nica and Glen smiled at each other, before she turned around.

"I don't blame you for being afraid." Nica addressed everyone. "I was very ill."

"Are you feeling better?" The woman sitting next to Claire, named Madelaine, asked.

"I understand your concerns, but Nica is no longer a danger to anyone." Foley said to everyone. "And let's not forget, she isn't the only one to benefit from an insanity plea."

"But she's the only one who slaughtered five people." Claire pointed out.

"Fine. You want the truth?" Nica turned to face Claire. "I was pathologically jealous of my sister, and I was too possessive of my niece, Alice. She's twelve now, and I'll never see her again. I can only hope that she's alright."

"She's not alright." Everyone turned to look at Karen, who decided to sit up. "Chucky told me he's going to kill you, and you'll be dead like me. He said he's coming for you. Now that you can have visitors." At first, Nica looked confused, but then began giggling. The giggle turned into a laugh, and continued for a few minutes.

"You think this is funny?" Claire snapped.

"Oh no, not at all." Nica replied, with a hint of sarcasm. Foley sighed, standing up and walking over to his desk.

"It was inevitable that this would happen, and I believe it's important for the entire group to explore this." Foley turned around, revealing a Good Guy doll. "I think this will help."

"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend till the end!" The doll said, in a cheery voice.

"Whoa, fuck!" Glen yelled, jumping out of his chair, while Karen's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Relax, Glen, it's just a doll." Foley told him. "One of thousands made in the 80s."

"No, he said Chucky." Glen pressed, backing up.

"And there were forty nine other names for the dolls." Foley continued. "Chucky only made up two percent."

"So what, this is a coincidence?" Glen asked.

"No, because I ordered a Chucky." Foley grinned.

"Where'd you get it?" Glen asked.

"Hot Topic." Foley answered, and satisfied, Glen cooled down and sat back in his chair. "Nica, this doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Nope." Nica casually replied.

"Oh my God." Foley looked up, seeing Madelaine approach him.

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"He's my baby." Madelaine simply stated, taking the doll and hugging it with joy.

Minutes later, Nica found herself sitting with Glen and Madelaine in the recreational room, having what looked like tomato soup.

"Open up, sweetheart." Madelaine said happily, attempting to feed the doll. "Oh, it must be too hot."

"Jesus, enough with this shit!" Claire stormed over to their table. "Your baby is dead, you know that!"

"Claire, what is wrong with you?" Glen asked. "Just let her be happy."

"Coming from you, are you serious?" Claire scoffed. "I saw you earlier. You jumped a mile when you saw that thing!"

"Foley said he got it from Hot Topic, so I think it's okay." Glen protested. Claire glared at the three of them, before ripping the doll away from Madelaine.

"Hey, give him back!" Nica demanded.

"Him? Interesting choice of pronoun." Claire taunted. "Are you still seeing shit in your head?"

"No, I'm seeing things more clearer than ever." Nica replied swiftly. "Now, give the doll back."

"Or what? You gonna stab me, Nica?" Claire asked. "Or cut my throat? Carve my heart out? Chop off my head?"

"Don't be stupid." Nica told her. "We don't even have access to real cutlery. What I do have are the barbiturates they give me every morning, which I have been stockpiling for months, waiting for the right bitch to come and along and overdose." Clearly furious, Claire threw the doll at Nica, who caught it and gave it back to Madelaine. Just then, Doctor Foley approached the table.

"Excuse me, Nica?" Foley smiled at her. "You have another visitor." Foley wheeled Nica into the visiting room, where she met a woman in a red dress and blonde hair, sharpening her nails with a file.

"Nica, this is Alice's legal guardian, Miss Valentine." Foley introduced the woman.

"You're her guardian?" Nica asked, seemingly in disbelief.

"Yep." Valentine smiled. Nica frowned, looking closer at the other woman.

"You look familiar." Nica added. "Anyone ever say you look exactly like Jennifer Tilly-"

"Don't worry, I get that alot." Valentine brushed it off. "You're not what I was expecting either. I thought you'd be taller."

"So, how is she?" Nica asked, ignoring the comment.

"Alice? She's dead, Miss Pierce." Tiffany revealed.

"What?" Nica said out loud, not believing what she heard. "How'd she die?"

"My mother always said that children die of broken hearts." Tiffany said sadly.

"Miss Valentine, you never told me." Foley frowned.

"Oh, I didn't?" Valentine pretended to cry, taking a tissue out her her breast pocket. "I'm sorry, this has just been a great ordeal. But here, Alice wanted you to have this." Miss Valentine reached into her bag and pulled out a Good Guy doll, revealing it to the other two people.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" The doll said cheerfully.

"That's not the same one, is it?" Foley asked.

"No, this is what Alice used in therapy." Miss Valentine explained. "She hoped it'd help you too." She handed the doll to Nica and left, but not before whispering a final "good luck", more to the doll than anyone. Devastated over the loss of her last living relative, Nica threw the doll at Foley and wheeled off back to her room. Confused over what had happened in the last few minutes, the doctor went to his office, passing Madelaine and her own doll down the hallway, and left the doll there, before going to his own bedroom. Unbeknownst to him, the doll's eyes followed him out, making sure he was alone. Chucky was back, and this time, nothing would stand in his way. Not even Andy Barclay…


	6. The Final Nail

Chucky made his way out of Foley's office, creeping down the hallway and looked around, finding Madeleine's. Groaning in frustration, Chucky was about to keep walking around, when he noticed that at the foot of the patient's bed was a Good Guy doll that looked just like him. Smirking, the doll quietly opened the door and entered the room, approaching the bed.

"Let's see if what Doc wrote was true." Chucky snickered, and placed his right hand on the other doll's head, while his left gripped the Heart of Damballa amulet. "Ade boku Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!" A crack of thunder was heard, as well as a flash of lightning, and the second doll gasped and it's eyes snapped open, its mouth forming a sinister smile.

"What the fuck is going on?" The second doll asked, looking around.

"Just stay here, 'little brother'." Chucky cackled, and left Madeleine's room, continuing down the long hallway. The killer doll silently stalked towards Nurse Carlos' desk, pulling out a scalpel and admired his reflection in the blade. Not wanting to waste any time, he walked down another hallway, keeping his head on a swivel for a certain patient's room. Unfortunately, Chucky didn't know where said patient was kept, and just as he was seething in rage, he looked up, seeing an older woman with blonde hair standing over him.

"Hello, Chucky." Karen said quietly and calmly. "It's been a while. Can you see me?"

"Still a stupid bitch, Karen." Chucky sneered. "Yeah, I can see you."

"I thought you would. After all, you killed me almost thirty years ago." Karen continued.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chucky asked, confused. "Ah, fuck this. Where's Nica?"

"I won't tell you." Karen told the doll defensively. "I won't let you kill her like you killed me."

"Guess you didn't really listen to my phone call then." Chucky smirked. "Fine, I'll do it myself. I'll come back for you later." Chucky began walking again, while Karen stood motionless, unable to stop the monster. The doll eventually found Pierce's room, and after entering, he looked around. The room was a simple bland white, with the only picture being a black and white photo of Nica's niece, Alice. The one that got away… Chucky turned his attention back to the bed, which had a puddle of blood pooling on the floor. Confused, the doll looked up, seeing Nica had slit her wrist with one of her wheelchair spokes. As much as he wanted Nica dead, he wasn't going to murder her yet. First, he was going to make her suffer, by killing all of her new friends, and then, ending her. But for now, Chucky located a needle and thread to stitch Nica up, before writing a message in the blood on the floor. Grinning maliciously, Chucky left Nica's room and went back to Karen's, opening the door to find her laying in her bed.

"You took your time." Karen remarked. "If you're going to kill me, then get on with it. If you're just here to taunt me, leave. I don't have the energy to fight you anymore."

"What?" Chucky asked, dumbstruck. "You want me to kill you?"

"I don't fear what comes next." Karen stated calmly. "After all, I'm already dead. You killed me, remember?"

"Nothing comes next." Chucky told her darkly, using Nica's spoke to cut her wrist vertically. "Tell Mike I said hi." Karen looked down at her bleeding arm, realizing that she was alive the whole time, then back at Chucky.

"My son will come after you." Karen warned. Chucky just smugly grinned, as Karen's life faded away.

The next morning, Nica woke up to the sound of Carlos announcing the time. Slowly, Nica felt a slight pain in her arm, and rolling back her shirt sleeve, saw that the cut she made on her wrist was stitched up. Fearing the worst, Nica looked over the side of her bed, seeing a message written in blood. _Not so fast._ Just as Carlos turned around to give her a sedative, Nica threw a pillow on the ground, covering the grotesque scene.

"Sorry, I must have tossed that in my sleep." Nica lied. "Could I please have some privacy while I change?" Carlos nodded and left the room, leaving Nica alone and wondering what to do about the blood. Her train of thought stopped, however, when an alarm went off, causing her to wheel herself out of her room.

"What's going on?" Nica asked, as Carlos began running down the hall.

"Code blue." Carlos simply replied, and he entered one of the patient's rooms. At first, Nica was confused, until she realized the room was Karen's, and she began to wheel faster. Once she finally got there, Carlos and Nurse Ashley were already there, looking distraught. Nica wheeled over to the side, noticing that Karen had her wrist cut vertically, somehow with one of her own wheelchair spokes, and a message was written in blood on the floor. _Chucky did it._ Nica's eyes widened, and she began to have doubts that she really killed her family.

"Does she have any living relatives?" Ashley asked.

"Only one: her son, Andy Barclay." Carlos answered. At the mention of Barclay, Nica's ears perked up. "The only contact number he gave us was to his gun store in Chicago." With that, Carlos pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number, waiting for a few moments.

"Shit, he didn't pick up." Carlos grumbled. "I don't know how to reach him otherwise." Getting an idea, Nica wheeled herself back to her room, and once she arrived, she opened her drawer and started rummaging for a small piece of paper. Nica finally found what she was looking for, and made her way to the lobby's desk and grabbed the phone, beginning to dial the number on the paper.

 _Kent Academy_

"And that, students, is how you should fire a gun." Andy Barclay was brought in by Tyler as a guest to the old military academy, and under some persuasion, he was teaching some of the students how to use a firearm. "Just remember, always keep both of your eyes open." The students clapped, and Barclay entered Tyler's office, where Alice also was.

"Sounds like you made a Hell of a speech, Barclay." Tyler told him, reading over letters.

"I just taught him what Kristen taught me." Andy shrugged. "I wish she were here now…"

"She'd be proud of you, Andy." Tyler reassured his old friend. "I know that for a fact."

"Whatever happened to her?" Andy turned around, seeing Alice sitting in a chair.

"She was announced KIA." Andy explained. "Went on a third tour in afghanistan, and she went on a solo mission in what everyone thought was a terrorist cell's compound. When the rest of her platoon went in, no terrorists were found, but pieces of her body was laying on the floor, burnt from an explosion, with her own combat knife lodged in her eye." Suddenly, Barclay's phone started buzzing, and he quickly opened it.

"Hello?" Andy asked.

"This is Andy Barclay, right?" A woman's voice was heard on the other end. Andy's eyes lit up, he knew that voice.

"Yes, it is." Andy replied. "You finally called, huh, Nica?" At the mention of her aunt, Alice looked up.

"Aunty Nica's on there?" Alice asked. "Can I speak to her?" Andy smirked, and put set the call on speaker phone.

"Took me a while." Nica admitted. "Is your mother named Karen?"

"Yes… why?" Andy asked, but was already getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. Alice also noticed the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Andy, but she's dead." Nica told Andy. "Her wrist was slit this morning."

"What?" Andy's voice cracked, as Tyler and Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"The doctors found her long after she passed." Nica continued sympathetically. "But here's the other reason I called: on the floor, written in blood, is the message _Chucky did it_. What makes this even worse is that Doctor Foley brought in a Chucky doll yesterday, then I was visited by a woman calling herself Miss Valentine, who gave me a second doll."

"Miss Valentine?" Andy asked, trying to maintain control. "Like… Tiffany Valentine?"

"She never gave me her first name, but she claimed to be my niece's legal guardian." Nica added. "Then she told me Alice was dead…"

"Aunty Nica, she lied to you!" Alice spoke up. "I'm not dead, I'm with Andy!"

"Alice?" Nica said on the other end. "But why would she say that?"

"Most likely to fuck with you." Andy suggested bitterly. "Either way, Tiffany Valentine is Chucky's former lover. And I'm willing to bet the doll she gave you has Charles Lee Ray's soul in it."

"What are you going to do?" Nica asked.

"I'm going to go to Harrogate, and end Chucky for good." Andy declared. "I'll be there in about half a day." Andy ended the call, and noticed Alice was staring at him.

"I'm going too." Alice announced. "I want to see my aunt."

"No, you're not." Andy argued. "You've never faced Chucky before. Despite his size, he can kill you before you know it, and if you die, that would be on my hands."

"I can take care of myself." Alice pressed. "Tyler has had me enroll in here. I know how to shoot, and I know how to fight."

"The answer is still no." Andy repeated. "I've seen grown men from here get killed by that psychopath. I don't want your death on my conscience." Alice glared at her surrogate uncle, before giving up and going to her private dorm.

"She just wants to help, Barclay." Tyler finally spoke up. "Do you even know how you'll get in?"

"Yeah, I've had papers filled out before, just for this kind of thing." Andy replied. "And Kyle's driving me over, so my truck doesn't get towed." Andy smirked to himself and left the academy, making his way outside and got in his truck. Soon, it would all be over, Nica would be saved, and Chucky would finally be gone for good.


	7. The Product of Murderers

After Karen's body was taken away and sent to a funeral home, Foley held another group therapy session in his office, to discuss the older woman's death.

"Nica, it wasn't your fault." Foley repeated, trying to reassure the paraplegic.

"Bullshit." Claire spat. "We've known that woman for years. She's been here the longest, and she even believed that she's been dead for thirty years. She wouldn't have killed herself, because she thought she was already killed."

"Claire-" Glen tried to voice his opinion, but Claire snapped.

"Nica did it!" She yelled. "And she left her goddamned calling card in her blood!" Just as Claire finished speaking, Madeleine walked in, with her own doll. It was at that moment that Glen noticed that there was a second doll on the couch.

"Wait, there's two of them?" Glen asked, sounding worried.

"What an ugly doll." Madeleine commented, noting the scars.

"Where'd he come from?" Glen asked.

"It's from Alice, it was supposed to be used in her therapy." Nica explained. "What was her name again?"

"Miss Valentine." Foley answered. Nica's eyes widened, as well as Glen's.

"Oh my God. Tiffany Valentine." Nica gasped.

" _Okaasan_." Glen murmured under his breath.

"Who?" Madeleine asked.

"She was the lover of Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler." Nica told her. "He was a serial killer in the 80s. After he was gunned down in a toy store, he transferred his soul into a Good Guy doll." Madeleine wore a worried expression, and moved a bit away from the scarred doll.

"Jesus, do not let her dominate the group with this bullshit." Claire muttered.

"Chucky is real!" Glen shouted, standing up.

"You're only saying that because you think he's your father." Claire accused. "You won't accept that maybe your real father was an asshole, and your mother abandoned you."

"That's enough!" Foley shouted. "Nica, it's just a doll!"

"Then prove it." Nica challenged. "Show everyone the doll isn't real."

"Fine. I'll humor you." Foley gritted his teeth and grabbed the scarred doll. The doctor pulled out his lucky lighter and began burning the fingers of the doll, while Nica and the others watched. Nica squinted, she could have sworn she saw the doll curl it's lip and its eye twitch, but it was gone in an instant. "There. Satisfied?"

"Not at all. Try the other one." Nica pointed to Madeleine's doll. "He could've switched places-"

"You leave my baby alone!" Madeleine yelled, and left the room. Nica was about to follow, but Foley approached her.

"Nica, it's just a doll." Foley told her. "I thought we were long past this." Foley and Claire walked away, and Glen walked up to Nica.

"Well, that's one down." Glen announced. "But what about the other one?"

"Let's find out." Nica told him, and the two exited the office and began making their way down the hallway. Once the door closed, the doll stirred, looking at his burned hand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chucky swore loudly, clutching his hand. "I'm turning human this soon! At least I still have this to jump bodies." Chucky snickered, pulling out the Heart of Damballa amulet from his front pocket and admired his reflection in the ruby, before putting it back in and went back to acting like a doll when he heard someone walking towards the office.

"Why hasn't he killed you yet, Nica?" Glen asked.

"Why don't you tell me, since you claimed Chucky's your father?" Nica shot back.

"He really is my father." Glen insisted. "He and my mom- Tiffany- fucked each other in 1998, as dolls, and somehow, I was born as a doll, but my sister and I shared the same body. Sometimes, our souls took control at different times."

"So, like dissociative identity disorder?" Nica asked, confused.

"I guess that's one way to put it…" Glen continued. "But when I was six, I journeyed to Los Angeles, where they were shooting that movie about my parents, and woke them up. I swear, I had no idea who they actually were, and I just wanted to discover who I was, and why they abandoned me. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so…" Nica thought it over. "I never knew my own father. Your dad, back when he was human, killed him."

"I'm sorry about that, I really am." Glen apologized. "Once I realized they were psychopaths, I attempted to convince them to stop killing. My mom tried going along with it at first, but Dad kept murdering, even behind her back."

"So, how are you human?" Nica asked.

"Mum and Dad had a plan to get Jennifer Tilly pregnant." Glen explained. "It was a voodoo pregnancy, and the process of nine months was accelerated to only two days. The night Dad tried to transfer all of our souls into Tilly, her twins, and her driver, my sister finally took control, and father snapped, declaring he no longer wanted to become human anymore. Mum and Dad fought, ending with Mum transferring her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, but Tilly ended up in the doll. When Dad put an axe in her head, I thought he killed Mum, but he only killed Jennifer. Either way, I let my rage best me, and I hacked my father to pieces. I thought it was the end, but five years later, on my birthday, one of his arms was sent to me as a 'present' and tried to kill me. Mum didn't believe me, and I was sent to a children's psychiatric hospital, before I was transferred here."

"So, how come you look like you're twenty?" Nica asked. "Shouldn't you look like a pre-teen?"

"I've actually thought about that over a few years." Glen replied. "Honestly, I don't know. But my best guess is that because the pregnancy was accelerated, my aging is also sped up. Or at least to the point where I appear my actual age. Now, if you're done with the interrogation, why hasn't my father killed you yet?"

"I think he's fucking with me." Nica guessed. "Maybe he's going to kill everyone here, and force me to watch. After all, he killed my entire family before trying to kill me."

"Maybe. Unless…" Glen stopped for a moment. "What was Karen's last name again? I'm sorry, it's just that the doctors don't usually give out that information."

"Her last name was Barclay, and her son was Andy." Nica swiftly told him. "I already called him with the number he gave me once his mother died."

"So that way he'll come here." Glen realized. "Good thinking."

"Thanks." Nica smiled, and approached the door Madeleine walked out of, but it was blocked by Nurse Ashley.

"Madeleine's taking her 'baby' for a walk. And I would advise you don't bother her." Ashley glared at Pierce coldly, who stared back at her. Sighing in frustration, Nica wheeled herself to a corner, where Glen followed.

"Look, if you can get outside, do you think you can take the doll away from her?" Nica asked her companion.

"Absolutely not." Glen quickly said. "I lost my outside privileges after I broke another patient's arm in a fight. I know a bit of karate and Jujutsu."

"What?" Nica asked out loud.

"Don't ask, it's a long story." Glen replied. "Even I don't know how. I just do. I'm just guessing it has something to do with this-" Glen rolled up his sleeve, showing the words _Made in Japan_ on his forearm. "I don't know why that got transferred to my human body either. But you'll need to cause a distraction."

"Already done." Nica told him, and wheeled back over to Ashley. "Excuse me, but can you help me? I'm not familiar with this wheelchair."

"Sure." While Ashley left to help Nica, Glen quietly snuck out and made his way down to where Madeleine was.

Claire re entered the office and grabbed the doll with the burnt hand. As far as she could tell, the doll has caused nothing but trouble, and was the reason Nica killed Karen. Claire walked down the hallway, approaching the garbage chute, but just as she was ready to drop the red haired toy in, she felt a pain shoot up her arm. With a cry, she dropped the doll, and what she saw terrified her. On her forearm were bite marks, and with a sudden clarity, she realized the doll really was alive.

"Claire, are you alright?" Claire looked behind her, seeing Foley and Carlos approach her.

"Doctor Foley, Nica was right." Foley didn't pay attention, staring at her arm. Cautiously, he picked up the doll. "It's been Chucky this whole time!"

"Carlos, help me take Claire to sedate her." Foley announced, and he and Carlos grabbed the woman and led her away.

Back with Nica, once she saw that Glen was outside, she quickly dropped her facade.

"Thanks." Nica smiled innocently, and wheeled over to the window, seeing Madeleine walk to an open grave, about six feet long. Chucky looked up, giving Nica the finger, as Pierce pounded her fists on the glass, but Madeleine either didn't hear her, or just ignored her. Just when Nica thought she was good as dead, Madeleine threw the doll in the grave. Nica sighed in relief, but then when Glen walked over, Madeleine pushed him in as well.

"No!" Nica yelled, and went to get Nurse Ashley.

"Let go of me, you monsters!" Claire screamed, as Foley and Carlos strapped her to a chair. "He'll kill us all!" Foley injected her with a powerful sedative, causing Claire to appear relaxed.

"That's enough to knock out a goddamned elephant for a few hours." Foley remarked. "I've never seen her act out like this. A bit disturbing, but also fascinating."

"Doctor Foley." Nurse Ashley burst into the room. "It's Glen. Something's happened outside, Nica just told me."

"Dammit." Foley muttered. "Hold on Claire, we'll be right back." Foley, Carlos, and Ashley ran out to help Glen, while Clair looked to her right, noticing that the doll was sitting in another chair in a corner.

Nica watched from behind glass, not knowing what on Earth was going on. Suddenly, the doll was thrown out of the grave, and landed face first in the snow. Moments later, Foley, Ashley, and Carlos arrived, helping Glen out. Nica squinted, noticing that Glen looked beaten and bloody. Worried, Nica decided she would have to ask him what happened later.

Claire looked up at the ceiling, seeing the snow collect on the glass. Slowly, she looked back down, but saw that the doll wasn't in the corner anymore.

"No." She whispered, hearing footsteps behind her. Suddenly, Chucky popped up to her left, holding a tank of oxygen.

"Boo!" The doll cackled, then looked at the tank. "Say, does this do what I think it does?" Smiling maliciously, Chucky walked over to the door.

"Man the torpedoes!" Chucky smirked, and used his claw hand to rip off the tank's cap and fire it straight at Claire, hitting her in the chest and causing the chair to flip over. A loud crack was heard, and Claire began spitting up blood. The tank had broken multiple ribs and ruptured several vital organs, one of which was her lungs. She was drowning in her own blood. Satisfied with his work, Chucky quickly ran out of the room, while Claire laid there, choking on the blood she was spitting out. Minutes later, Nica wheeled herself in, having heard the commotion.

"Nica…" Claire managed to say, while she was still choking. "You… were right…" With one last gurgle, Claire's eyes glossed over, dying from the internal bleeding and choking. All Nica could do was scream bloody murder, having witnessed another fellow patient killed.


	8. Flaws In Our Codes

Andy was sitting in the passenger side of his black truck, with his old foster sister, Kyle, driving for him. It had been a long day, but they finally saw Harrogate in the distance.

"Thanks again for doing this for me." Andy told Kyle, looking at her appreciatively.

"Of course, Andy." Kyle smiled. "Anything for my old foster brother." Suddenly, Andy felt a vibration in his pocket, and frowning, he pulled out his cellphone. Oddly enough, he never gave out his number to anyone, except for Nica, Kyle, and Karen.

"Ah, what the Hell." Andy sighed, accepting the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Andy." A high pitched voice was heard on the other end. Andy furrowed his brow. He recognized that voice. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

"Who the fuck is this-" Andy stopped himself, the pieces put itself together. "Tiffany. What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, I just have a message from Chucky." Tiffany giggled on the other end. "He said he's going to enjoy killing you and Nica Pierce, just like he killed both of your mother's."

"Tell him to go to Hell." Andy spat. "I'm coming for him now, and once I kill him, you're next!"

"You're already too late, Andy." Tiffany sneered. "Chucky will kill her, and force you to watch!" Andy snapped his phone shut and looked up, seeing they were finally at Harrogate.

"Well, here we are." Kyle announced. "Are you sure about this?" Andy nodded.

"It's the only way I can get close to Nica and protect her." Andy replied, and the two entered the hospital, being met by the security officer.

"Hi Jack." Andy shook the man's hand. "It's been a while."

"Nearly thirty years, if I'm right." Jack Santos smirked. "I'm just glad you were able to talk with Mike before he died."

"Yeah, me too." Andy told the older man. After the incident in 1988, Jack kept quiet and stayed in the police force. Eventually, after a couple decades, he was stationed at Harrogate as a security guard. "Kinda funny, how you ended up being here, the same place that my mother, and another survivor of that doll, are holed up in."

"Speaking of, I truly am sorry about Karen." Jack added solemnly. "But I trust this isn't a social call?"

"No." Andy admitted. "I'm committing myself."

"You're not serious, are you?" Jack asked.

"Deadly." Andy replied. "The new transfer here, Nica Pierce, is in danger. In case you didn't notice, Chucky's back. He's the one who killed Mom."

"That would make sense." Jack mused. "It would also explain the other death earlier today…"

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Another patient died." Jack explained. "The doctors found her choking on her own blood, and she died from internal bleeding."

"Jesus." Andy mumbled. "Then I really need to be here."

"No problem." Jack said. "You just need to figure out what to tell the guy checking you in."

"Already on it." Andy smirked, and he and Kyle stepped inside.

"...Okay, you're a schizophrenic, like your mother, who had died just yesterday." Doctor Foley read off the file that Andy and Kyle had created, in case he ever needed to be in an asylum. "And you have seen a doll that moves around, named Chucky, just like our other new patient, Nica Pierce?"

"That about covers it." Andy shrugged.

"And this has nothing to do with Nica or your mother?" Foley narrowed his eyes.

"Ever since Karen died, Andy has had violent fits of rage." Kyle lied, rolling up her sleeve and showed what looked like a bite mark. "This happened just after he learned of his mother's death."

"Alright." Foley said reluctantly, glaring at Barclay. "You can take your mother's old room. But if you do anything that I believe is a threat to the other patients, I will send you to Lochmoor." Andy smirked and hugged his foster sister, who left Harrogate and began driving back.

Once Andy finished putting away his belongings, Nurse Carlos led Andy down to Foley's office, where he was met by Nica, a man with red hair, a woman with a Good Guy doll, and Foley himself.

"Everyone, Andy Barclay is our newest patient here." Foley announced, and Andy noticed both Nica and the man with red hair looked up at him. Andy looked over to the other woman, and saw the doll's eyes narrow, just slightly.

"I'm Madeleine!" The woman said cheerfully, but then she leaned down and put her ear next to the doll's mouth. "I'm sorry, Doctor Foley, but I need to feed my baby."

"Go ahead." Foley waved her off, and overjoyed, Madeleine exited the room. "Sorry, I need to check with Nurse Ashley on watching over her. I trust you can introduce yourselves to each other?" Foley got up and left as well, leaving the three patients alone.

"Hi, I'm-" The red head began to speak, but Andy cut him off, grabbing him by the throat.

"Glen, I know." Barclay interrupted, squeezing his hand tighter. "You're one of Jennifer Tilly's kids, which by extension, Chucky is your father. So I'm going to ask you one question: why shouldn't I kill you to get back at my lifelong tormentor?"

"Because if anything, he'd applaud you for it." Nica spoke up, trying to get Andy to let go. "Glen told me what happened in Los Angeles, and I believe that Chucky would sooner kill him than hug him."

"Which is what he tried to do." Glen rasped, showing scars. "That woman, Madeleine, pushed me into a grave with my father, and he tried his hardest to kill me."

"Jesus." Andy exhaled, dropping Glen. "But then, how did another patient die?"

"I don't know." Nica admitted. "I think he somehow made it where he's possessing both dolls at the same time."

"Shit. That's new." Andy grumbled. "Any way we can take the doll from Madeleine?"

"No, she's attached to that like it's velcro." Glen muttered. "Besides, after your mother died, security has been upped."

"Didn't stop me from distracting Ashley." Nica remarked. Suddenly, Andy had an idea.

"Nica, I need to talk to you- alone." Andy declared. "Glen, do you think you could distract the guards while we go outside?"

"Of course." The three walked out of Foley's office and towards outside, where Carlos was blocking the door.

"Excuse me, Carlos, but I need your help." Glen pleaded innocently. "I think I lost my favorite hoodie."

"Fine, Glen." Carlos sighed, and he left to assist the red head, while Andy and Nica snuck outside. After locating a ramp, the two made it to the ground, several yards away from the open grave.

"It's snowing." Nica realized, holding out her hand and watching as tiny snowflakes melted in her palm. "I've never been outside in the winter."

"How come?" Andy asked, marveling at the snow's beauty.

"My mother." Nica explained. "Before she died, she… was overprotective of me. She just didn't want to see me get hurt, after what happened with Charles Lee Ray."

"You don't have to tell me." Andy reassured her. "I know what happened to you, to your mother. I truly am sorry."

"It's fine." Nica interrupted. "You couldn't have known. It's just… I feel like I'm partially responsible for what's happened to you."

"You weren't even born." Andy pointed out. "Don't think like that. That was Chucky."

"No, I'm not meaning Charles dying and meeting you." Nica said. "A few years ago, I taunted Chucky that he never killed you, and I guess he tried to go after you."

"Don't worry, I blew that fucker to Hell." Andy reassured Pierce. "I don't know how he's back, but this time, I'll make sure he dies for good." Nica grinned, looking around the open area, and an idea popped in her head.

"You know, since we're out here, have you ever been in a snowball fight?" Nica asked, with a mischievous grin.

"I don't think that'd be fair, with… you know." Andy gestured towards her legs.

"Just set me down, and I can probably figure it out from there." Andy smirked, and lifted Nica out of her wheelchair and put her gently on the ground. Barclay began walking a few feet back, when he felt something soft but cold hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Andy turned around, and almost got hit in the face with another snowball, had he not ducked.

"Then hurry up!" Nica grinned, launching another snowball. Andy dodged and bent over, creating his own projectiles and threw them at Pierce, who was able to duck most of them. All the while, the two were laughing and enjoying each others company, almost forgetting that there was a killer doll on the loose. Eventually, the two had enough, and Andy walked over and sat down next to Nica on the ground.

"You're pretty fast with those." Andy complimented. "You sure you've never been outside?"

"I've had years to do everything with my hands." Nica replied. "At this point, forming a ball from snow is like making dough whenever my mother and I were baking."

"That's better than what I did." Andy chuckled. "On the day I got Chucky, I tried making my mother breakfast in bed. I ended up burning the toast and making a huge mess."

"Did she eat it?" Nica asked.

"No, would you?" Andy laughed. "You know, someday, we'll come out here again and make snow angels."

"What do you mean?" Nica asked, confused. "My paralysis-"

"You think Chucky's the only one who knows voodoo?" Andy asked mysteriously. At first, Nica looked at Barclay like he was crazy, but then she understood what he meant.

"I'd like that." Nica smiled, and the two leaned in and kissed. The kiss lasted longer than either of the two planned, but eventually, they broke off and continued their conversation.

"Do you always do that the minute you meet a girl, Andy?" Nica joked.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Andy asked, disappointed. When Nica shook her head, he continued. "I visited you three times before at Lochmoor. The second time, we kissed. Then, the last time, you acted like you never knew me, so I left you my number."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't remember." Nica admitted. "There have been gaps in my memory from time to time. Doctor Foley told me that sometimes, he uses hypnosis to remove some trauma… shit." Andy's eyes lit up in anger, knowing exactly what happened.

"That mother fucker!" Barclay muttered under his breath. "I'm going to kill him right after Chucky!"

"Wait!" Nica grabbed Barclay's arm. "Don't sink to his level."

"Nica, men like him decide what the truth is!" Andy argued. "And the world needs to see the truth."

"What does that mean?" Nica asked.

"Do you really think Harrogate doesn't have security cameras?" Andy asked. "And from what I've heard about Foley, the shit he does on certain patients would disgust even that damned doll." Nica looked at Barclay, horrified.

"If you have to kill him… I won't stop you." Nica announced. "And if what you said is true, I won't miss him either. But if you really want to kill him, you should wait until the best opportunity."

"Speaking of…" Andy picked up Nica and placed her back in her wheelchair. "I'd suggest you stay in the chair, and only act when you know the time is right. But in case he shows up and I'm not around, you need to know..." With that, Andy whispered something in Nica's ear, and her eyes widened in surprise, then smirked. Unbeknownst to either of them, Doctor Foley was watching from one of Harrogate's windows. Foley narrowed his eyes in jealousy, and stormed off to his office.

 _Kent Academy_

Alice Pierce finished dying her doll's hair blonde, instead of the usual fiery red. Once she was finished, the little girl looked over the doll, admiring at her handiwork. The doll now looked more feminine, and as shown, now had blonde hair, looking similar to her own.

"Think you're the only one who can put your soul in a doll, Chucky?" Alice said to herself. "Think again, asshole."

"Alice, what are you doing?" Tyler walked into her private quarters, seeing Pierce with the blonde haired doll, and next to it was a copy of _Voodoo for Dummies_.

"I'm going to help Uncle Andy and Aunt Nica." Alice declared.

"Alice, don't" Tyler told her. "You don't know Charles."

"Andy faced him when he was younger than me!" Alice argued. "And you've trained me here! I'm ready!"

"Alice, we're just trying to protect you-" Tyler tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Then let me protect Andy and Nica!" Alice shouted. Tyler fumbled for words, but deep down, he knew she was right.

"You'll need a weapon." Tyler suggested.

"Already have one." Alice smirked, pointing at the doll's stomach.

"How are you going to get it into Harrogate?" Tyler asked.

"That's where I'll need your help, Uncle Ronnie." Alice answered, and began the soul transfer. " _Ade due Damballa…_ "


	9. True Intentions

Tyler walked towards into the post office, approaching the woman at the counter.

"Good evening." Tyler greeted. The woman barely looked up.

"Two day, three day, or overnight?" The woman asked, sounding dead inside.

"Overnight, it's extremely urgent." Tyler told her.

"Approximate value?" The woman continued.

"I'd say probably 2.50." Tyler guessed.

"Would you like the package insured?"

"Nah, that won't be necessary." Tyler brushed the question off.

"But it protects you and the recipient, should it be damaged." The woman explained.

"Trust me, we'll be fine." Tyler reassured her.

"Are there any perishable goods, or a live animal?" The woman finally asked.

"Just put other, please." Tyler finished. Neither of them heard the doll inside snicker to itself. "Have a nice night, ma'am." With his work done, Tyler walked off and entered his car, driving back to Kent Academy.

By the time Tyler returned to Kent, it was already dark out. He was about to use his keys to enter his office, but noticed that the door was already a crack open. Growing suspicious, Tyler pulled out a pistol, and entered the office, flicking the light switch, only to find that they weren't responding.

"Who's there?" Tyler asked out loud, and the door shut behind him. Tyler turned around, firing three rounds, but no one was there. Tyler sighed in relief, holstering his weapon, but then felt something wrap around his throat, closing off his windpipe. Tyler grabbed at his throat, attempting to free himself, but whoever was behind him just pulled tighter, causing Tyler's face to turn purple. The assailant gave their weapon one last tug, and Tyler's head exploded from the amount of pressure building up, painting the entire room with his blood and brains.

"Well, Dad was right." Glenda smirked, as Tyler's headless body fell to the ground. "You really do have so much opportunity with twine!" Just then, Tiffany opened the door, looking at her daughter's handiwork.

"Nice job." Tiffany congratulated. "Come on, let's go get Alice." The two killers made their way to Alice's room, kicking the door down, but didn't see Alice anywhere. They checked the bed, but it was only pillows stacked on one another, to give off the impression someone was sleeping.

"But where is-" Tiffany looked around while Glenda checked the closet, stopping when she saw the _Voodoo for Dummies_ book on the floor, the contents opened to the soul transfer incantation. "Son of a bitch..."

 _Harrogate_

"Nica, these murders aren't your fault." Foley tried telling his patient. Shortly after he had seen Nica and Andy go outside, he had set up another private meeting for the two of them, to discuss the recent events.

"It is if the killer is after me." Nica challenged.

"It was an accident." Foley insisted, but Nica wouldn't hear it.

"How can you say that? An oxygen tank was found with the cap ripped off!" Nica yelled. "Chucky killed Karen as well!"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that-" Foley tried to speak again, but was cut off.

"And Madeleine, he's manipulating her." Nica blurted out.

"She's projecting onto the doll." Foley scoffed. "Just like you did. Just like Karen. Just like Andy."

"Then where's the other doll?" Nica challenged.

"We'll find it." Foley tried reassuring her. "Who knows, maybe it's in yours or Andy's rooms."

"You're saying it's us, now?" Nica asked, jumping to conclusions.

"Look, I don't know what to think." Foley revealed. "Especially since it doesn't seem a coincidence that Barclay decided to commit himself on the same day his mother died."

"Neither of us are killers, and I'm not crazy, Doctor Foley." Nica said, and leaned in. "And you know what else? I think that both dolls are alive, and somehow, I'll prove it!" Having had enough, Foley stood up.

"I think it's time we tried hypnosis again…" Foley announced.

"Hypnotizing me will not help." Nica warned.

"It's been useful in the past, and it helps you see the truth." Foley continued, pulling out a syringe and filling it with a clear fluid. "Now, are you afraid of the truth?"

"I'm terrified." Nica glared at the doctor. "And you should be too. Andy reminded me of what happened, and we should all be fearing for our lives." Foley rolled his eyes, and took Nica's arm, much to her protest, and injected the fluid into her. While Nica's body reacted accordingly, Foley set up a light that flashed on and off constantly.

"Keep staring at the light, Nica." Foley instructed, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Perceptive." Nica answered, almost in a dream like state.

"As always, that's good." Foley took a sip of the liquor. "Now, what if I were to tell you that there really are cameras here at Harrogate? Hidden cameras, that show you killing Karen and Claire?"

"I suppose I can't argue against evidence like that…" Nica replied, sounding like she was sleeping with her eyes open.

"You can see them, can't you?" Foley asked. "You can see yourself killing them?" As if on cue, Nica had flashes of herself slashing Karen's wrist and launching a tank of oxygen at Claire, all the while grinning like a psychopath.

"Yes." Nica finally said.

"What if I told you that footage had been erased?" Foley asked. "Who do you think would do that? Or rather, benefit from that?"

"Me, would be my first guess." Nica suggested.

"So we are in agreement, about the murders, and your guilt over your family?" Foley inquired.

"Yes!" Nica said quickly.

"Good." Foley smiled, but then frowned when Nica chuckled.

"What's is it?" Foley asked, knitting his brows in confusion.

"Chucky." Nica told him, in what felt like a trance. "He's standing right behind you." Amused, Foley leaned over and kissed Pierce. Unlike with Andy, it felt more forced, and a voice was screaming in her head to punch the doctor. Unfortunately, being hypnotized, Nica was powerless to fight back, and Foley pulled away after what felt like an eternity.

"Oh, how I've missed these little sessions." Foley smiled. "Haven't you?"

"No." Nica admitted. It wasn't a lie, for more than one reason. Foley smirked, and leaned back.

"No, of course not." Foley told her. "Because you don't remember them. That's why I had you transferred here to begin with. But Barclay had to screw everything up by somehow getting to you better than me. No matter, I'll just erase him from your memory like last time. It's probably for the best." Suddenly, the bottle of whiskey smashed into the back of Foley's head, and he fell down like a ton of bricks. Standing right behind him was, indeed, Chucky.

"Holy shit!" The doll exclaimed, while Nica cocked her head to the side, somewhat surprised by his reaction. "And they call me sick? I mean, look at this guy! It's the ultimate date rape! Honestly, I'm a little bit envious!" Chucky laughed, then jumped down, grabbing the largest shard from the broken bottle.

"You know you want to." Chucky enthralled Nica. "Don't you?"

"Yes." Nica admitted.

"Come on then, Nica." Chucky coaxed, handed her the shard. "It's time to join the club." Nica took the shard and turned to where Doctor Foley lay, and raised her hand with the makeshift weapon. Just as she was about to stab the unconscious doctor, she left go of the glass, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Chucky yelled.

"I can't." Nica pleaded. "I'm not a killer."

"You disappoint me." Chucky sighed, shaking his head. The doll raised his hand, which held a scalpel, and was about to stab the paraplegic woman, when a sharp knock was heard on the door.

"Doctor Foley?" The voice called out. "I came in here because I needed to talk to you about my, um… condition."

"Shit." Chucky muttered. That voice… it sounded so familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "I promise Nica, I'll kill you later. When the time is right, you're mine!" Chucky swiftly punched Nica, knocking her out, and quickly opened the window and jumped out, just in time for the person to walk in.

That person was Andy, and he had heard most of what had happened. After he heard Chucky say that Nica disappointed him, he figured the doll was going to kill her, and that was when he decided to interrupt. Sure, he could have barged in and gone for Chucky then and there, but there was a chance the doll would've used Nica as a human shield… or worse. He couldn't risk it.

"Nica?" Andy asked, walking over and seeing her knocked out. "Shit." Andy quickly checked to see if there were any scars or injuries, but thankfully, there was only a bruise on her face. After shutting the window and turning off the light, Andy wheeled Nica back to her room, and gently placed her on the bed.

"Sleep well." Andy mumbled, and silently walked out, coming face to face with Carlos.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Andy." Carlos announced, his eyes narrowed.

"I found Nica in the recreational room." Andy lied. "She was already asleep when I found her, so I decided to wheel her back here." Carlos looked at him with a doubtful eye, but then sighed.

"Well, if you didn't do any harm to her…" Carlos trailed off. "Next time, just get one of the guards, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Andy smirked and walked back to his own room, deciding to get some amount of sleep for the night.

Once Nica fell asleep, she was instantly plagued with a nightmare. She found herself crawling on the floor of Harrogate, stopping only when she reached a figure with red shoes on. Slowly, Nica looked up, seeing her supposedly dead niece.

"Alice?" Nica asked, shocked.

"Aunty Nica." Alice looked down at her aunt, her gaze as cold as her tone. "We've been waiting for you." Alice looked straight ahead, wearing a sinister grin, as Nica heard excruciatingly loud footsteps behind her. While Nica watched a shadow of a doll loom over her, Alice disappeared, and a gigantic form of Chucky arrived, brandishing a knife and cackling.

The next thing Nica knew, she was strapped to a gurney and repeatedly shocked, despite there being no one there to start up the machine. Zap. Each time she was shocked, Nica flashed back to when Chucky murdered her family. Zap. How Chucky towered over her at the top of the stairs, just after he gouged Barb's eye out. Zap.

 _I'm gonna get you._ When Chucky chased after her, while she went to get Ian. Zap.

 _Say hi to the little woman for me._ Being helpless as Chucky cut off Ian's lower jaw. Zap.

 _My friends call me, Chucky._ Powerless against the doll, as he finally revealed who he truly was. Zap.

And then, with a gasp, Nica finally woke up.


	10. Nobody Praying For Me

Nica looked around her room, wondering how she ended up there. The last she remembered, she was in Foley's office, but she couldn't quite recall what happened that night. Shrugging it off for the moment, Nica got into her wheelchair and went to the recreational room, where she was met by Andy, Glen, and Madeleine.

"Look who finally woke up." Andy remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Nica asked.

"You've been asleep for hours." Glen explained. "Honestly, I'm not sure why Carlos didn't go get you."

"I might've had a hand in that…" Andy chuckled, then looked around. "Hey, I just diverted his attention to somewhere else."

"Doctor Foley always says that late people are rude people." Madeleine suddenly announced. "This just isn't like him."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Glen asked, in a bad attempt at joking.

"No! Or at least, I don't think I did…" Nica replied, looking down.

"She didn't." Andy told everyone. "He's probably just knocked out."

"How do you know that?" Nica asked, shocked.

"I went to Foley's office because I knew Chucky was there." Andy explained. "He was going to kill you, so I made it seem one of the guards was coming in, then I took you back to your room. I found you passed out too."

"Thanks, Andy." Nica said, surprised Barclay would do that.

"Honestly, I wouldn't blame you, or Chucky, if Foley died." Andy revealed, and lowered his voice to a whisper so only she and Glen could hear him. "Turns out I was right about what he does to his patients…" At first, Nica looked at him, confused, and then her expression darkened.

"Son of a bitch." Nica hissed.

"Do you still remember our… moment?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, we had a snowball fight." Nica laughed. "I think Chucky stopped Foley before he could erase anything. But then, everything came back to me last night."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, confused.

"The moment I was knocked out, I had this nightmare that forced me to relive the night Chucky slaughtered my family. Then I saw a vision of my dead niece, Alice."

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked. "Your niece isn't dead."

"What?" Nica looked at Andy.

"I guess Foley omitted that from your memory too." Andy muttered. "Nica, Alice is alive. She's been with my friend, Tyler, for the last four years. I don't know who told you Alice was dead, but they lied to you." Suddenly, feeling something was off, Andy looked around, noticing there were only three of them.

"Has anyone seen Madeleine?" Andy asked, remembering that she had her doll with her. "Shit." Andy and Nica got up, preparing to look for Madeleine, but Carlos stopped them.

"Andy, there's someone on the phone for you at my desk." Carlos told Barclay. "She said it's urgent."

"Dammit." Andy swore, and turned to Nica. "I'll come back once I'm done." Andy followed Carlos to the lobby, while Nica bumped into Doctor Foley.

"Doctor Foley!" Nica greeted, surprised. "You're alright!"

"Aside from a slight headache, I'm fine." Foley grumbled. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"I remember you hypnotized me, then it was a bit of a blur…" Nica lied.

"You assaulted me, Nica." Foley hissed, but noticed Nica was looking past him. Foley turned around, seeing Madeleine going to her room, with Nurse Ashley shutting the door. "Don't even think about it. It wasn't Chucky, it was you! I'm truly concerned with your setbacks, Nica, but… I'm willing to 'forget' about all of this, if you are." Nica gulped and looked past Foley again, just in time to see Madeleine about to breastfeed the doll.

"Oh shit." Nica gasped, as Ashley closed the door.

Andy and Carlos walked over to the nurse's desk, where he saw the phone left out. Quickly, Andy took the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?" Andy asked.

"Andy, it's Kyle." Kyle's voice rang from the other end, and it sounded like he was crying. "Listen, I called to let you know that Tyler is dead."

"What?" Andy asked out loud, but then lowered his voice to a whisper, and tried to keep it all in. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Kyle admitted. "I just found his body, with his head missing. It looked like he was strangled to death with twine, and the pressure built up to explode his head."

"Where's Alice?" Andy asked, panicking.

"I don't know where she is either." Kyle said truthfully. "What are we going to do?"

"Go to my apartment, and get some of my… toys." Andy whispered, but changed the words in case Carlos could still hear him. "Tonight, that doll is going to die for good." Andy hung up and almost had to run back to catch up with Nica, who was knocking on Madeleine's door.

On the other side, Madeleine was just laying down the doll onto her bed, having finished breastfeeding.

"I'm your friend till the end." The doll said cheerfully.

"No, Chucky. A boy's best friend is his mother." With that, Madeleine grabbed a pillow and began smothering the doll, who began to physically thrash out, until he suddenly stopped.

"Madeleine!" Foley barked, having entered the room with Andy, Nica, and Glen following close behind. "What have you done? What did you do to your baby?"

"It's not a baby, it's a doll-" Madeleine tried to say, but Foley interrupted her.

"Not the doll, your baby." Foley clarified. "Joshua… that was his name, wasn't it? What did you do to him? Say it." At that point, Madeleine broke down, removing the pillow to reveal the doll, whose eyes were closed.

"He just wouldn't stop crying one night." Madeleine sobbed, as Nica wheeled over. "I thought I could make him stop, but whatever I tried didn't work. I was a terrible mother, who couldn't make her son happy!"

"You didn't kill him." Nica declared.

"What?" Madeleine looked at her, confused.

"He's just pretending." Nica went to grab the doll, resulting in Madeleine tearing the doll away, and Foley restraining her.

"Hey!" Andy shouted, and his emotions took over as he drew back his fist and punched the doctor.

"He's alive!" Nica yelled, but Madeleine wouldn't hear it. Suddenly, Nica's back arched, and she had a shortness of breath, seemingly gasping for air.

"What's happening?" Glen asked. Nica barely answered, and instead, took out a small syringe she had hidden in her wheelchair.

"Somebody, please." Nica begged. "I need someone to inject this under my rib." Seeing everyone else was stunned, Andy swiftly took the syringe and injected Nica, allowing her breathing to go back to normal. Noticing that everything was alright, Madeleine continued their conversation.

"More than anything, I wish that he was." Madeleine choked out. "But wishing it won't make it so." Slowly, Foley got up, reaching up and feeling a warm, crimson fluid exiting his nose. With a look of anger, he realized Barclay had broken his nose.

"That was a stupid mistake. Carlos!" Foley shouted, and the nurse entered the room, grabbing him by the arm. "Escort Andy Barclay to a padded cell. First thing tomorrow, he's being transferred to Lochmoor." Despite Andy's protests, Carlos led him away, leaving Nica, Glen, Foley, and Madeleine alone.

"Madeleine, please." Foley extended his hand, and Madeleine reluctantly gave him the Good Guy doll. "It's a doll. It's a powerful symbol of your guilt, and everyone else's past. Now don't you think it's time to bury the past?" Nica simply looked at the doctor, dumbfounded at what he was saying. While Foley and Madeleine left, Nica stopped Glen.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nica asked angrily.

"Because I've tried for the last four years." Glen told her. "Look, he'll never believe us."

"So that's it?" Nica asked. "You're just going to give up?"

"No." Glen replied. "I will go out with them, just to make sure my dad doesn't kill anyone." With that, Glen followed Foley outside, leaving Nica to stare out the window.

Andy was thrown into a padded cell, with the door instantly locked behind him.

"Don't get too comfortable." Carlos remarked. "Tomorrow, you're going to Lochmoor."

"Listen, you have to believe me!" Andy shouted, pounding on the door. "That doll is alive, and it's after Nica!"

"Sure." Carlos yawned. "Sounds about the same as the stories for the last thirty years." Carlos walked off, and Andy was left to think about the events over the last few days. First his mother, then Tyler… it was becoming too much for him. With nothing else to do, Andy sat in a far corner and buried his head in his arms, trying to shut everything out, and ignore the fact that he acted too quickly on Foley.

Nica continued watching the mock funeral, with Carlos eventually joining her.

"You're not buying it, are you?" Carlos asked, watching Glen bury the doll.

"Nope. He'll be back." Nica said bleakly. "He always comes back." Carlos sighed and walked away, leaving Nica to stare at the now filled grave.

 _Andy's Apartment_

Kyle finished gathering all the weapons and firearms she could find and put them in a duffel bag. Taking one last look around, she went outside and dropped the bag in her car, and attempted to start the engine. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Work, you piece of shit!" Kyle yelled, trying to start the car again. Still, nothing. Kyle took a deep breath, and jammed the key in and twisted hard. That was when the car exploded, with Kyle trapped inside.

Down the street, Tiffany and Glenda watched as Kyle burned to death.

"I didn't know you knew how to make a bomb." Tiffany commented.

"It's pretty easy." Glenda smirked. "I just wish Dad could've seen it…"

"Chucky would be proud of you." Tiffany reassured her daughter. "Now come on, it's time we went to give him a hand." Glenda and Tiffany cackled, before getting into her red car and driving towards the asylum.

 _Harrogate_

Nica sat, staring out at the grave for what felt like an hour. She wished she had a watch, but unfortunately, there weren't any clocks around either. Nica also wondered how Andy was doing, especially after he had apparently broken Foley's nose, and was scheduled to be transferred tomorrow. Just as Nica had given up on that the doll really was alive, she noticed the dirt begin to move. As she began to wheel away to warn somebody, Nica felt something stab her in the neck.

"Night night." Chucky cackled, and the last thing Nica heard was Chucky's sinister laugh.

Chucky's hand shot out of the grave, covered in dirt. Moments later, the rest of his body made it out, covered from head to toe in earth and missing a shoe.

"God dammit!" Chucky yelled, taking large lungfuls of air. "I think I held my breath longer than I wanted!" After one final gulp of oxygen, Chucky turned around and made his way back into the asylum.


	11. Collision Course

"Package for you, Doctor Foley." Carlos announced, setting down a large box with the US-X logo on it. Confused, Foley, grabbed a letter opener on his desk and cut into the package, revealing a strange doll with blonde hair and looking like a female version of Chucky.

"What the Hell happened to the hair?" Carlos asked, indicating the blonde strands.

"Why would somebody give this to me?" Foley said out loud. "I don't have time for this. Let's go make the rounds." Foley and Carlos left the office to go check on all the other patients, leaving the doll alone. Neither of them noticed the doll slightly turn its head in their direction. The doll was about to get up, when the door opened again, and Nica Pierce was wheeled in with a straight jacket on. A moment later, Chucky popped out from behind the wheelchair bound woman, and hid behind a curtain.

Madeleine held the small Good Guy shoe close to her heart, as if it was her most valuable possession. The woman sobbed, accidentally dropping the shoe under the bed, but after she picked it back up, Nurse Ashley appeared behind her.

"No shoelaces." Ashley told her sternly, holding out her hand expectedly.

"But it's all I have left of him." Madeleine pleaded.

"You're on a suicide watch." Ashley said coldly. Reluctantly, Madeleine gave the nurse the shoe.

"I'd do it if it meant I'd see my baby again." Madeleine mumbled. "But suicide is a one way ticket to Hell, isn't it?" Ashley looked at the patient, shocked at the statement.

"I just know I have two children of my own, and I would do anything for them." Ashley revealed.

"Would you kill for them?" Madeleine asked. "If it was for their own good?" Disgusted, Ashley looked at her watch.

"I'll check back in fifteen minutes." The nurse muttered, and without another word, she walked out of Madeleine's room and left. Just as the door closed, Madeleine heard a familiar laugh coming from the corner.

"Hi, baby." Madeleine said, trying to sound cheerful.

"They just don't get us, do they?" Chucky asked. "And they never will."

"Because a mother's love is forever." Madeleine added, turning around and facing the doll. At this point, the doll was covered in dirt, and was indeed, missing one of his shoes. "It never dies."

"Not even when she kills it." Chucky agreed.

"I know what you're going to do, and I welcome it." Madeleine told the doll. "But please, one last time… come to mommy!" Seeing he wasn't in a rush, Chucky obliged, walking over and hugging the woman.

"Will it hurt?" Madeleine asked, once they finally let go of each other.

"I'll do my best." Chucky grinned, and began sticking his hand through the woman's mouth. Madeleine simply let the doll do the act, believing she would be sent to Heaven to be with her child. Once Chucky finally forced Madeleine to her knees, Chucky pushed his arm in deeper, ripping out a piece of her spine. Chucky stared at the grotesque scene, smiling in satisfaction, and began tugging his arm off.

"Mother fucker, why is this hurting?" Chucky asked to himself, confused as the arm was ripped off. When the arm finally tore away, there was a small amount of blood, but not enough to suspect the doll was alive. After all, he had only been alive for a couple days. Upon hearing someone running down the hall, Chucky quickly jammed his arm down Madeleine's throat, completing her suffocation, and ran to the corner of the room, just in time for Nurse Ashley to arrive and scream bloody murder.

Minutes later, two guards took Madeleine's body away in a body bag, while Foley, Carlos, Glen, and Ashley looked on.

"You need to destroy that fucking doll." Glen told the doctors. "Even if you don't believe me, Andy, or Nica, you can't deny everything's gone to shit since you brought that thing in."

"Finally, we agree on something." Foley muttered, gritting his teeth. "Until then, Ashley, put Glen to bed."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Foley." Ashley shook her head, taking off her identification card. "I don't think I can do this anymore. It's too much, I'm so sorry." Having no choice, Foley took the card, and Ashley walked away.

"Go to bed Glen." Foley barked, glaring at the self proclaimed son of Chucky.

"Fine." Glen began walking to his room, but then turned back. "Just destroy that doll, or it will kill everyone in here." With nothing else to say, Glen continued walking to his room.

"Get rid of it." Foley picked up the doll and shoved it at Carlos.

"Yes sir." The male nurse barely whispered, and as Foley walked back to his office after the long day, Carlos dumped the doll down the garbage chute, not noticing the doll was bleeding from the disembodied arm socket.

Foley opened the door to his office, surprised at seeing someone already there.

"Nica?" Foley said out loud, seeing Pierce in a straight jacket. "How did you get in here?"

"Take a fucking guess." Nica replied, sounding like she had just woken up.

"If this is a joke, I am not in the mood." Foley announced, matter of factly.

"It was Chucky." Nica insisted. The doctor stared at the blonde haired doll on his desk, then rolled his eyes so hard, he could almost hear them move in his head.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you all claiming 'Chucky did it'!" Foley snapped. "You, Glen, Barclay, you're all fucking nuts! Then again, it makes me wonder… why do I always fall for the crazy ones?" Nica looked at her psychiatrist, disgusted that the rumors were true.

"Andy was right about you." Pierce spat. Foley, however, looked unimpressed.

"Like I'm really scared of a man who's made up fantasies of killer dolls for the past thirty years." Foley sneered. "And you're defending him for what? Because he believes you about your own killer doll story?"

"Yes, because the same thing happened to him!" Nica shouted.

"I've had enough of this." Foley sighed, reaching under his desk to pull out a small black box. "Madeleine's dead."

"Chucky did it." Nica instantly claimed.

"No, she killed herself." Foley responded, still not believing the doll was alive. "She dug up the doll, then mutilated herself to make it look like Chucky did it."

"No…" Nica moaned, staring at the floor.

"Unless you killed them all, Nica." Foley suggested. "But you know, it really doesn't matter, because either way, this'll make one Hell of a book. Unfortunately, that means you'll have to go back to Lochmoor. It's too bad, because I could have given you… so much more personal attention."

"And what about Andy?" Nica began laughing. "I thought he was being transferred to Lochmoor, so we'll just be together again!"

"Maybe I'll just keep him here." Foley replied smugly. "Maybe he'll get pumped full of meds, and will just be a drooling vegetable. Or maybe he'll get a lobotomy." Nica's eyes widened, and her anger flared.

"He's going to kill you too." Nica warned.

"No matter how many times you say it, that doll isn't real." Foley smirked sadistically.

"I'm not talking about Chucky." Nica threatened. Foley simply glared at her, before taking a pair of red high heels out of the box, causing Nica to look up at how far gone he was. It made her wonder which of them truly belonged in the asylum.

"You're gonna die." Nica told the doctor, as he slipped the high heels on her. "Then I'm going to tell everybody about you." Foley didn't look any bit afraid, and leaned over, with his face mere inches from hers.

"You're a diagnosed schizophrenic and murderess of five people." Foley reasoned. "Well, that we know of. No one's going to listen to you."

"Maybe not me, but with some proof…" Nica trailed off.

"What proof?" Foley asked, smiling like a psychopath. "After I erase all the footage of Chucky murdering the other patients, there won't be any evidence." Nica's eyes widened, with many emotions running through her mind. It took a few moments for her to realize that Foley had known Chucky was alive, but never said anything.

"You knew, all this time, the danger that doll was…" Nica growled. "And you turned a blind eye? For what? Just so you could try to fuck me again?!" Foley grinned, leaning in for a kiss, but Nica spat in his face, causing him to stumble back, just in the right place for Chucky to hit him with another bottle of whiskey. As the glass bottle shattered into pieces, Chucky laughed and jumped down.

"Now that's what I call a tag team!" Chucky snickered. "But, I just can't with this guy! I'm not sure if I should kill him, or take notes! Now, we're going to try this again." Chucky picked up the neck of the bottle, which had a broken off shard, and offered it to Nica once more.

"I'm not a killer." Nica protested.

"I will break you before I kill you." Chucky vowed. "All it takes is just one bad day." With that, Chucky grabbed Nica's wheelchair and spun her around, so that she was facing the door as it opened.

"Oh my god." Nica gasped in horror. She was right all along. Both dolls really were alive. Madeleine's doll approached his pseudo brother, having lost one arm, but was weilding a medical drill.

"He's here." The one armed doll announced.

"I kinda figured, based on what the doc just said." The scarred Chucky grumbled. "Still took the little shit too long."

"He's been here since yesterday." The second doll pointed out. "Andy's also not the little runt we knew."

"So, what's your fucking point?" The scarred doll asked.

"I'm just saying, we should watch our step." One arm suggested. "Especially after we killed his mother…"

"Come on, we've killed dozens of bastards before he was even born!" Scars laughed. "Besides, killing his filthy slut of a mother was all part of the plan anyway!"

"What plan?" Nica asked, getting an idea that something more sinister was going on. Alice's Chucky doll sighed.

"Let's start over. I suppose you're wondering why we're both here." The doll gestured to himself and his counterpart. "Well, a few years ago, after Andy blew my face off, I came across an old friend's ledger, whom I had offed in 1988. Turns out, ole Johnny Bishop kept a secret from me, a groovy new spell that was never in Voodoo for Dummies. Now, I can be me-"

"And me!" The one armed doll interrupted, but was quickly silenced.

"No one asked for your input!" The scarred Chucky snapped. "But yes, I can theoretically be anyone or anything with two legs and a hand for stabbing… like Alice."

"What?" Nica asked, genuinely confused.

"It was fun for a while." Chucky continued. "People trust cute little girls, almost as much as cute little dolls. But once the victims fight back… well, then they ain't cute no more." Nica shook her head in disbelief, but then realized the doll must be lying, just like Tiffany did. Unfortunately, she had to make it look like she believed Chucky, and began to pretend crying. Nobody noticed the blonde haired doll narrow its eyes and clench its fists in anger.

"That was your plan?" Nica whispered. "Telling me what happened to my niece, before killing me?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could've stayed in her body long enough to use her to kill you." Chucky laughed. "It would've been nice to see the look on your face, as your own flesh and blood drove a knife through your heart."

"Then how did Karen Barclay fit into all of this?" Nica asked. "If you knew this spell for four years, why come after us now?"

"You really wanna know why?" Chucky inquired. "Because I knew that Andy would come here after he found out I killed his mother. You never wondered why, for a second, you ended up in the nuthouse with Barclay, his mom, and my son?"

"Not exactly…" Nica began, but then, it dawned on her. "You're going after everyone who escaped you."

"Bingo. We have a winner!" Chucky exclaimed sarcastically. "When it boils down to it, it's easier when you're all just living a few rooms apart. And it's quicker."

"Then what about the Kincaids? Or Mike Norris?" Nica taunted. "Or even Kristen De Silva? I read about them from your past murder sprees, and I haven't seen them here."

"That is because they all had ironclad alibis and vouchers to keep them out of this cuckoo's nest." Chucky mumbled. "For them, I put that new spell to good use..."


	12. The Last Ones Standing

_Flashback_

 _2014_

"You're not staying here all night, are you, Chief?" Mike Norris looked up, staring at the police lieutenant who asked the question.

"No, Jim." Mike chuckled. "I'm just looking for a case file before I leave for the night."

"Who's are you looking for?" Jim asked.

"A serial killer named Theodore Gunderson." Mike replied. "There's been a string of murders recently, and I wanted to see if they fit his MO."

"Hey, didn't you work that case about the kid claiming his doll was alive?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Chucky." Norris confirmed. "He killed the kid's babysitter, then his partner Eddie Caputo."

"Wait, you believed that bullshit?" Jim asked, laughing.

"I was there!" Mike shouted. "He tried to kill me!"

"Okay, man. Jesus." The lieutenant threw up his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm going. My wife's probably wondering where I am. Good night."

"Night." Norris called back, as Jim left. After about a half hour, Norris gave up looking for the file, and left the police department as well.

Mike made his way to his car, attempting to light a cigarette. Unfortunately, the wick was too dry, and the flint couldn't produce a spark.

"Shit." Mike muttered, thinking about how he'd need to go to a gas station in the morning. He was too busy to notice that there were tiny footprints near the rear door. Norris entered his car, turning the key to start the engine, but it wouldn't go. Confused, Mike tried three more times, but nothing happened.

"Say goodnight, asshole!" A voice, sounding native of New Jersey, yelled out. Before Mike could recognize the person, he felt a pain in his right ear, as if he was stabbed, and his mind blanked.

Chucky dug the knife deeper in Norris' ear, causing more blood to leak out. Finally, Mike stopped moving, and his body slumped in the driver's seat, dead from the blade piercing his brain.

"I should've done that in '88." Chucky noted, wiping the blood and brains on the steering wheel. "Would've saved me time and trouble." With his job done, as ordered by lead doll, Chucky took Mike's gun and shot himself, killing off that extension of Charles Lee Ray's soul.

 _2015_

"Sergeant De Silva, we have unconfirmed intel that a terrorist cell for ISIS is located in an Afghan compound." Kristen De Silva looked at the man speaking to her, Lieutenant Orville. "Unfortunately, we don't have enough men to spare."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Kristen nodded in Orville's direction, before looking at the topographical map of the Afghan village that the compound was in. "No one in the air, or on the ground?"

"Negative." Orville replied. "We're a bit short staffed, mostly due to everyone following Bill."

"Dammit." De Silva swore loudly. "Do we have time to wait?"

"That's a no for that too." Orville answered. "They'll be back later from a scouting mission, but we don't have the luxury of sitting back for them to return."

"Fine." De Silva gritted her teeth, thinking over her options. "I'll go in there, alone. I won't engage, and will report back to what I find."

"Roger that." Orville handed her a radio, and Kristen left the tent.

Several hours later, De Silva arrived at the compound, sneaking in through the roof. Walking slowly and cautiously, Kristen pulled out a desert eagle pistol, and descended the roof's stairs, covering the entire perimeter. After finding no one guarding the hallways, Kristen peered into each individual room, but found nothing there as well.

"Orville, there's no one here!" Kristen shouted. "The place is abandoned!"

"Hey, I said the intel was unconfirmed." Orville said on the other end of the radio. "Hang on, Bill and the rest of the platoon are back. We're making our way to you for extraction." Just as the radio clicked off, Kristen felt something brush against her leg. De Silva looked down, seeing nothing, but noticed that her boot knife was missing. Confused, De Silva cocked her gun, and looked around her, seeing no one in the pitch black hallway.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" Kristen's blood turned cold, and as she looked up, a ginger haired Good Guy doll jumped down, letting loose a scream of primal rage, and jammed the stolen knife through her right eye, while pulling the pin on one of the grenades on her belt.

"Sayonara, bitch!" Chucky grinned, just before the grenade exploded, killing the both of them. When the platoon finally found the body, all they saw were the charred pieces of their sergeant and what appeared to be a midget.

 _2016_

"Honey, we're going to be late!" Jesse Miller shouted. "We need to leave now if we want to make it in time for dinner!"

"I'm coming!" Jade replied, finishing her makeup and running downstairs. "I still don't see why we need to go out."

"The Jones invited us, we might as well make an appearance." Jesse reminded his wife. "Look, I don't really wanna go either, but it would be rude to stand them up." The couple exited their house and began walking towards their car, when they noticed something rustling in the bushes.

"What the Hell was that?" Jade asked, alarmed.

"Probably just a raccoon, or a squirrel." Jesse shrugged, and the two got in their car. Jesse revved up the engine, and their black convertible tore off like a bat out of Hell.

"Jesse, slow down!" Jade nearly yelled. "We're going well above the speed limit, and there's a train coming!"

"Aw, dammit." Jesse smirked, and began pumping the pedal with his foot. However, the car didn't slow down one bit. "What the fuck?"

"Jesse, we need to stop!" Jade repeated.

"I'm trying!" Jess shouted. "The fucking brakes won't work!"

"Jesse-" That was the last thing Jade said, before she screamed, and their car plowed into the train, resulting in a horrible crash. Jesse flew out, he had forgotten to buckle up, and his body splattered across the side of one of the box cars. Jade didn't fare any better, as while her seat belt kept her from being ejected from the vehicle, the force of the crash caused the leather strap to snap her neck instantly.

While neighbors and other civilians looked at the accident in awe, Chucky had let go of the speeding vehicle just before it made contact with the train. Hiding in the shadows, the killer doll marvelled at his handiwork.

"Ooh, a double kill." Chucky joked, holding up both his hands. In one was a knife, coated in brake fluid, and in the other were two severed brake lines. "Teach you to fry my wife and shoot me like a fucking dog." When nobody else noticed, Chucky broke into a run, and jumped under one of the train's gaps, allowing the locomotive to run him over, destroying the doll body, for his work was completed.

 _Now_

"...I gotta say, I wish I found John's journal sooner. It's been so much fun!" The scarred Chucky giggled.

"I just love my job!" One arm interjected.

"Especially the look on our victims faces when they realize, it's all really happening!" The lead Chucky cackled. "A children's toy is crushing them to death with a garbage truck!"

"Or beating them to death with a yardstick!" One arm continued. "Or smothering them with a pillow!"

"All of which are actual examples!" The two Chuckies laughed, before noticing the blonde haired doll on Foley's desk.

"Hey, where'd he come from?" One arm asked.

"Who gives a shit, just wake him up!"

"Okay, okay!" The one armed doll climbed onto a chair, and began waving his hand. "Ade boku Damballa, give the power I- urk!" Chucky never finished the chant, as the blonde haired doll reached up and grabbed him by the throat. The doll squeezed, and threw the Chucky doll into his partner, sending them both to the floor. The blonde doll grabbed a letter opener and jumped down, much to the horror of Nica.

"Don't be afraid, Aunty Nica." The doll said. "It's me, Alice." Nica's jaw hung open, recognizing the voice coming from the doll's mouth.

"Andy told me you were alright, but what have you done to yourself?" Nica asked.

"Barclay wouldn't let me come with him to help you, so I had to… improvise." Alice explained, beginning to cut the straight jacket off, while the Chucky dolls were getting up. "We wanted to save you from Chucky and Doctor Foley."

"Wait, you knew about Foley?" Nica asked.

"Of course." Alice rolled her eyes. "There were rumors about what he does. It's just that no one was able to confirm it." Just as the last of the jacket was cut, Chucky punched Alice from behind, sending her doll body flying, and picked up the letter opener.

"Aw, how sweet." Chucky snickered. "Now everyone is here to die."

"You can't hurt me, Chucky." Alice taunted. "This body isn't human yet."

"I don't need to kill you, Alice." Chucky sneered. "I just have to wait." Suddenly, Nica looked up, seeing Nurse Carlos standing in the doorway. The two Chuckies followed her gaze, seeing Carlos as well, and began growling angrily.

"Run!" Nica screamed, but it was too late. The lead Chucky stabbed Carlos in the knee with the opener, and as he went down, the dolls quickly used their weapons to maim and mutilate the nurse. The one armed Chucky drilled into his chest, while the scarred doll simultaneously stabbed with the letter opener and slashed his stomach with the glass shard.

"Alice, you have to help him!" Nica called to her niece. "They're killing him!" Slowly, Alice got back up, and jumped on top of the lead Chucky, trying to land a punch on him. None of them noticed Nica silently chanting to herself.

"Get the fuck off!" Chucky shouted, punching Alice off himself and continuing to maim the nurse. Mere seconds later, Carlos drew his left breath, and his body was a mangled, bloody mess. The two killer dolls stood up, admiring each other's work.

"He made the funniest face when I drilled him." One armed Chucky smirked.

"Yeah, but did you see the steam where I cut him?" The dolls laughed, and gave each other a high five. "Right, now I'm gonna go kill Andy!"

"No, I'm gonna kill Andy, I earned it!" The one armed Chucky argued. "I've been through a lot today!"

"Hey, you got to suck titty today, look at me!" The lead Chucky showed his burnt hand.

"So? We've been burnt worse before!" One arm countered. "I had to face fuck a pillow and play dead, then I got buried alive, had to rip my fucking arm off, and then I got dumped into the fucking garbage!" The lead Chucky looked at his counterpart, noticing the missing arm was still leaking blood.

"Oh alright. But here." The scarred doll gave the other Chucky the letter opener. "Just in case you 'lose' the drill. And kill anyone on your way out." Now go fuck him up real good, and have fun!

"Right!" The one armed Chucky made his way out of the office, while the scarred doll turned back to Nica.

"I'll deal with her." Chucky grinned sinisterly.

The one armed doll made its way through the asylum, turning a corner and finding himself in the recreational room. There, standing right in front of him, was Nurse Ashley, about to leave Harrogate for good. Ashley looked down at the doll, recognizing it as the one from Madeleine's room, and screamed in terror.

"Will you shut the fuck up? Please?" Chucky asked, jumping up and drilling the woman in the chest. The body toppled over, and Ashley was silenced for good. However, when Chucky tried pulling the drill out, he was unable to, as he only had one hand. "Aw shit. Well, at least I still got this." Chucky took out the letter opener, and cackling like a madman, continued his way to Andy's cell.


	13. Inner Darkness

Jack Santos walked outside, noticing a red convertible, with the top up, parked in front of the asylum. Confused, Santos approached the vehicle, staring into the windows. No one was inside, but a blonde haired doll sat in the back seat. The doll wore a leather jacket, and sported what appeared to be a scar on her forehead.

"Shit." With a chill, Jack spun around, but was met by a slash across the neck. Santos gagged and fell to the ground, slowly dying from the wound. The doll began laughing, and jumped out, meeting with the woman who attacked Santos.

Tiffany smiled, wiping Santos' blood off her face and bent down, grabbing a handful of snow that was coated in blood.

"Cherry snow cone." Tiffany giggled gleefully, eating the blood stained snow. "Yummy."

"Thanks for hogging the fun." Glenda grumbled, standing next to her mother.

"Hey, you got to waste Tyler and Kyle." Tiffany argued. "I gotta make sure I still got it."

"Yeah yeah." Glenda muttered. "Let's just get in there and help Dad, if the girl really is there. Besides, I wanna kill my pussy of a brother."

"Hold on, we gotta take one last thing." Tiffany told her daughter, opening the trunk in the car.

While Tiffany, her doll, and Glenda entered Harrogate, Chucky was playing with his glass bottle, causing Nica to grow impatient.

"Just fucking do it already!" Nica goaded. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well, I was planning on just killing you, but now, what fun would that be?" Chucky asked, getting an idea. "Imagine the look on Andy's face, as I use your body to kill him, and the last thing he sees before I snuff him out for good… is you."

"I thought you sent the other one to kill Barclay." Nica gasped.

"He's been fucking with me even before Alice's age. I'm sure he'll escape my one armed brother." Chucky snapped. "But transferring my soul into your body… he'll never see it coming."

"One problem, 'Charles'." Nica laughed, looking past Chucky and seeing Alice stirring. "You can only transfer your soul into the first person you revealed yourself to- Andy."

"Not if I have this." Chucky smirked, pulling out the golden amulet with a ruby in the middle. "The Heart of Damballa. Think of it as a… skeleton key, which allows me to transfer my soul into anyone I want. Ade boku Damballa…"

"No!" Alice yelled, jumping on Chucky and pinning him to the ground, beginning to punch him. "You won't take my aunt from me again!"

"Fuck off, you little shit!" Chucky shouted, punching Alice so hard, her head fell off, and her body crumpled to the floor.

"Alice!" Chucky felt something slam into the back of his head, and he went flying as well. Once the killer doll finally got back up, he turned around, and his mouth hung open. Standing in the middle of the room was Nica Pierce. Not sitting in her wheelchair, but standing.

"Nica? How?" Chucky asked.

"What, you think you're the only one who knows voodoo?" Nica taunted.

"Oh, this'll make it transferring into you even sweeter." Chucky grinned, and raised his hand, only to find that the amulet was no longer in his hand. "The fuck?"

"Looking for this?" Nica asked, reaching down and snatching the Heart of Damballa. Growling in frustration, Chucky ran out of Foley's office.

"One way or another, you will all die!" Chucky yelled, and he was gone. Being temporarily safe, Nica crouched down next to Alice's doll body.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." Nica began to cry, but jumped back in shock, when the headless body sat up.

"Aunty Nica, I'm not dead!" Alice's head called out from a corner of the room. "But I could use some help!" Understanding what had happened, Nica walked over, grabbing the doll's head, and approached the headless body.

"H-here." Nica handed her niece the head, who placed it on her shoulders, albeit backwards.

"Crap, hang on." Alice muttered, and her head did a complete one eighty, with a loud snap. "Much better."

"I don't get it." Nica mumbled. "The same thing happened to Chucky four years ago. Why didn't you bleed?"

"My body isn't fully human, remember?" Alice reminded her aunt. "By my count, I have two more days before I basically become a midget." Alice then quickly grabbed a shard of glass left behind, and cut into her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Nica demanded. Yes, Alice said herself the body wasn't human yet, evidenced by the stuffing falling out, but it was no less alarming.

"If we want to kill Chucky, we'll need a better weapon." Alice grunted, reaching into the cut open hole and revealing a pistol inside. "I had Tyler stuff this in here before I transferred my soul." Suddenly, Alice narrowed her eyes, looking past Nica. Puzzled, Pierce turned around, seeing that Doctor Foley had finally come to.

"Nica?" Foley frowned, only now taking in that she was standing. Two gunshots went off, and Foley went down, groaning from the pain. Nica turned back, seeing Alice's gun was smoking.

"What did you do?" Nica asked, shocked at her niece.

"Relax, I just aimed for his knees." Alice rolled her eyes, before climbing on top of Foley's desk. "Wanna do the honors?"

"It's like I told Chucky, I'm no killer." Nica replied, shaking her head.

"Okay, then I'll do it!" Alice sighed, pulling the cap off of another of the doctor's whiskey bottles and pouring the contents out on Foley's body.

"Wait, stop…" Foley moaned, but Alice picked up a book and threw in down on Foley's head, causing blood to trickle from his lip.

"Shut up!" Alice screamed. "Do you know what you've done to my Aunty Nica? You made her think she killed my mom and dad! You made her think she was insane! Hell, you made her forget about Andy and me!" When she finally finished screaming, Alice picked up Foley's personal lighter, and flicked it on, watching the tiny fire glow.

"No more." The doll whispered, and she threw the lighter onto Foley, causing him to be engulfed in flames. Foley screamed in agony, writhing in pain and attempting to roll the flames out, but it didn't work. All the while, Alice was laughing at the sight, finding glee in watching someone die. Nica was horrified.

"Oh for fuck's sake, die already!" Alice shouted, firing a single bullet at the doctor's head, stilling the body's movements. Alice grinned at the grisly sight, before looking up at Nica. "What?"

"You killed him." Nica gasped.

"Hey, I offered you to do it." Alice shrugged. "Besides, he deserved it."

"Regardless if he did, I wouldn't do… that!" Nica pointed to the still burning corpse.

"He tried to sexually assault you, Aunty Nica." Alice argued. "Why can't I have a little bit of fun?"

"Alice, do you hear yourself?" Nica asked, gripping the doll's shoulders. "You're beginning to sound like Chucky!" At first, Alice glared at her aunt, but then, her face softened, looking like she had an epiphany.

"What's happening to me?" Alice asked, as a tear began rolling down her cheek.

"It must be a side effect of staying in the doll." Nica theorized, wiping away the tear. "We need to get you your human body back."

"Don't worry, I hid it before I came here." Alice smirked. "Now, where's Andy?"

"He's in a padded cell, down the hallway-" Nica replied, and Alice began to take off. "Wait!"

"What?" Alice complained, turning around.

"It'll be quicker if I carry you." Nica suggested, picking up the doll and running out of the office, almost body slamming Glen in the recreational room.

"I swear, this wasn't me-" Glen began, before seeing Nica standing, and holding a doll. "What the Hell?"

"Long story short, my niece transferred her soul into a doll, and Andy told me the incantation so I can walk." Nica quickly explained. "What do you mean 'this wasn't me'?"

"Ashley's dead." Glen told her, pointing to the floor, where Nurse Ashley's body was laying in a pool of blood, with a drill sticking out of her chest. "It was Dad, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and now he's going after Andy." Alice spoke up. "We need to help him, now!" Glen nodded, and the three sprinted down towards Andy's cell.

Andy sat in the cell's corner, contemplating what had happened that landed him in the cell. He was only trying to defend Nica, but by letting his emotions take control, Barclay didn't think rationally, and now he was of no use to anyone. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, there were no clocks, and for all he knew, everyone was dead. A chill went down Andy's spine at the thought. What if Nica was dead? How would he get out? Is Chucky on his way to kill Andy now?

One of Barclay's questions was answered when he looked up, seeing a one armed Chucky doll grinning from the other side of the door. With a gleeful smile, Chucky used a keycard he stole to open the door, with an audible hiss being heard.

"Andy Barclay." Chucky smirked, pulling out a letter opener. "As I live and breath." Andy stood up and began walking towards the doll, but it threw the opener at his leg, causing pain to shoot up from his foot to his thigh. With a cry of pain, Andy fell down, and Chucky kicked the letter opener out, sending the weapon flying into the wall behind them.

"You're not escaping me." Chucky yelled, stepping on Andy's leg and pulling out the letter opener from the wall. "You've been a thorn in my side for way too fucking long!"

"Uncle Andy!" Barclay looked to his right, seeing Nica, Glen, and a blonde haired doll standing in the doorway. The doll threw a gun to Andy, which he caught, and pointed it at Chucky, while holding him to the wall.

"Andy no, wait!" Chucky begged. "We're friends til the end, remember?"

"This is the end, 'friend'." Andy replied, shooting Chucky in the chest twice, calling back to what he told the killer doll back in 1988. Nearly defeated, the doll slumped to the floor, looking up at everyone.

"You sent Alice here?" Chucky asked.

"No…" Andy said slowly, his brain catching up to him, realizing who the blonde haired doll was. "But thanks for coming after me. You really saved me the trouble."

"Fuck you!" Chucky yelled, right before Andy picked the doll up and smashed his fist through his head, causing the plastic to explode and coated his arm with blood and brains.

"Holy shit, you falcon punched him!" Alice stared at Andy's hand.

"Did you teach her to have a mouth like that?" Nica asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She developed that on her own." Andy muttered, before addressing Alice. "What have you done?"

"What's it look like?" Alice said rhetorically. "You didn't want me here, so I convinced Tyler to send me anyway."

"How long has it been?" Andy asked. "Since you put your soul into that… that thing!"

"Only a day. Why?" Alice inquired.

"Because it usually takes a while before the body becomes human." Andy explained. "And throughout that time, being in the doll… it changes you."

"We know." Nica spoke up. "Alice killed Foley just before we found you. You'll find a burning corpse in his office. The whole time, she was laughing, as if it was funny."

"Alice, you can't give in to the darkness." Andy looked the girl in the eye. "It will always be apart of you, but that doesn't mean you have to embrace it."

"How do you know?" Alice asked, looking at her uncle, fighting back the tears that were threatening to pour out.

"Because I've been there." Andy revealed. "Back in 1990, Chucky succeeded in transferring his soul into my body. As a result, I ended up being in the doll. One of the side effects of staying in there was that it unleashed my darkest thoughts. The things I did, the people I killed… it almost turned me into the very monster I feared and hated. And the worst part was that I enjoyed it."

"How much time do I have?" Alice asked.

"Give or take two days." Andy replied. "But right now, we need to stop Chucky." Andy stood up, looking at Nica and Glen.

"I see you put the spell to good use." Andy commented, noting Nica standing.

"I'm just glad you told me." Nica smirked. "Now, you were saying about stopping Chucky?"


	14. The Endgame

Andy, Nica, Alice, and Glen walked down the hallway, looking into each cell to make sure no one would jump out and surprise them.

"Andy, look!" Alice called out, and everyone peeked into the cell she was at. "It's my body!" Andy looked in, puzzled, and saw the body of a young girl with blonde hair and freckles.

"What the fuck?" Andy asked out loud, but turned around when he heard someone giggling. Standing at the end of the hallway was Tiffany Valentine, with both her doll and Chucky in front of her, as well as a woman with red hair standing next to Tiffany.

"Andy, please, help me!" The woman begged. "They kidnapped me!"

"Barclay, don't!" Glen warned. "That's my sister, Glenda."

"I know!" Andy said. "I only pretended that I didn't know who she was, to find out if he was still alive."

"Aw, that's cute, Andy." Chucky snickered. "You know, while you were fucking around with the other me, I went back to Foley's office to kill him. Imagine my surprise to find a still burning corpse."

"Gotta say, Alice, we didn't think you had it in you." Tiffany grinned. "Maybe you do have what it takes to be a killer."

"I don't want your praise." Alice spat. "And we're going to kill you for what you've done."

"You can try." Chucky laughed, and he threw a knife at Andy. Thinking quickly, Andy brought his hand up, somehow catching the weapon and preventing it from impaling his heart. Chucky growled in rage and jumped up, but Andy caught him by the throat and threw him into the recreational room. Nica was about to follow Andy, but Tiffany ran up and kicked her in the back, keeping them in the hallway, while Alice ran at Tiffany's doll and tackled it into the cell with the human body. All the while, Glen simply stared down his psychotic sister.

"I don't want to fight you." Glen said truthfully.

"Good, because I'm not here to fight." Glenda smiled, pulling out a switchblade. "I'm here to kill."

"But why?" Glen asked. "We're family."

"Because I hate you, Glen." Glenda revealed, slashing at Glen, who easily sidestepped and dodged. "I almost always had to ride shotgun in our body. Watching you pussy out of killing, the whole 'violence is bad' bullshit. And then, when you finally had the balls to kill someone, it had to be Dad!"

"Because I thought he killed Mom!" Glen shouted, ducking from having his throat slit.

"But he didn't!" Glenda argued, punching Glen. "She transferred her soul into Tilly just in time!"

"I didn't know that at the time!" Glen shouted, sweeping his leg around to trip his sister. "But that's why you're doing this? Because I lashed out at Dad, even though he came back!"

"Of course! Who do you think sent you his arm on our birthday?" Glenda asked, smirking.

"That was you?" Glen looked at his sister and began to feel sick.

"Damn right!" Glenda laughed. "I was hoping he'd kill you, but instead, you just got sent to a mental hospital before here." Glen's anger flared, and as they two began to get up, Glen jumped at one of the walls, using his momentum to kick off and punch Glenda in the face. Glenda quickly recovered, and when she slashed in a wide arc, Glen front flipped over her and roundhouse kicked her to the floor.

"There's the killer instinct…" Glenda groaned, smiling at her twin.

"You know, I've been thinking about you and I." Glen admitted, walking slowly towards Glenda. "About how this is going to end. Maybe you'll kill me. Maybe I'll kill you…" Glenda attempted to stab Glen, and as if his brain was on autopilot, he reached out, grabbing her hand and breaking the arm, then forced the knife to stab through her chest, piercing the heart.

"I just… I wanted to know… that I made a genuine attempt to talk this over." Glen continued, laying Glenda's head down gently. "I'm sorry, sister. I truly am."

"You did try." Glenda looked up, smiling at her brother. Without warning, she then pulled out a second knife, and using the last of her strength, stabbed Glen in the stomach, causing him to gasp sharply. "You really did." Glenda's eyes glossed over, and her hand fell to the ground, as Glen laid on his back, too weak to move.

Alice punched the Tiffany doll, causing blood to flow from the plastic nose and drip onto the cell's tile floor.

"You bitch!" The Tiffany doll screamed. "I'll kill you for that!"

"Why were you after my family?" Alice demanded, jumping out of the way of the other doll's punch. "What did we ever do to you?"

"You really don't know?" Tiffany laughed, uppercutting Alice. "Didn't your dear 'Uncle Andy' ever tell you?"

"I never really thought of it until now." Alice replied, quickly rolling away from being stomped on. Once she got up, she kicked out, catching Tiffany in the back of the legs.

"Well, once upon a time, Chucky thought he could have a normal life with your whore of a grandmother." The doll snickered. "But she rejected him, so he decided to kill Nica… or at least, make her half dead." At the mention of her grandmother and aunt, Alice's anger grew like a fire.

"Chucky did that to her?!" Alice seethed in rage, grabbing Tiffany's doll by the throat and slamming her into a wall, right next to Alice's human body. "I'm going to kill you, and then your other half is next!"

"Ah, there it is." The doll smiled, secretly pulling out a tiny knife, almost as small as a toothpick. With a creepy giggle, Tiffany stabbed Alice in the stomach, and the girl gasped loudly. Tiffany smirked, but suddenly looked worried, as the gasp dissipated into laughter, almost sounding like Chucky's cackle.

"You can't hurt me." Alice gloated, pulling out the knife to reveal only stuffing was falling out. With a final yell, Tiffany threw a punch, which Alice caught and twisted her hand, breaking Tiffany's arm.

"Huh. Guess one of us is human." Alice noted, and spun Tiffany around to put her in a headlock. While Tiffany struggled to break free, Alice whispered in her ear, "I'd ask you to say hi to my Mommy and Daddy for me, but I have a feeling you're going somewhere different. Very different." With that, Alice broke Tiffany's neck with a sickening snap, killing the other doll for good. As the lifeless doll fell to the ground, Alice looked down at it, feeling a rush of adrenaline. Suddenly, she realized she was starting to think like Chucky again, and she shook the feeling off, walking towards her human body. Alice put her hand on the body's forehead, and raised her other in the air.

"Ade due Damballa, give me the power I beg-" Alice looked up, hearing a noise, and saw that Nica and the human Tiffany were still fighting, with Nica seemingly losing. "Shit. I'll have to do this later." Alice got up and ran out of the room, with the intent on helping her aunt.

Nica slowly picked herself up off the ground, catching Tiffany's fist just in time.

"Still figuring out how to walk?" Tiffany grinned maliciously, using her other arm to throw a right hook. Once Nica recovered from the punch, she attempted to kick Tiffany in the stomach, but the bride of Chucky easily dodged, before grabbing the leg and bringing her elbow down on the knee. The act wasn't enough to break the bones, but it still caused pain. Nica screamed in surprise, falling down once again.

"You know, Chucky would've killed you so much sooner, if Andy hadn't fucked it all up." Tiffany smiled, pulling out her nail file and shortened her nails.

"What are you talking about?" Nica asked, confused.

"Oh, didn't he say?" Tiffany mocked. "Back when Chucky took Andy's body, he found out that you and Sarah were still alive. He was planning on killing you all, but Andy and Kyle had to go and screw everything up. Oh well, better late than never." Tiffany raised her nail file, ready to stab Nica in the heart, when she stopped, dropping her weapon in surprise. Nica looked behind the bride, seeing that Alice had jumped up and stabbed her in the back.

"Get away from her, you bitch!" Alice yelled. Unfortunately, Tiffany was only temporarily stunned, and with a grunt, threw the doll off her.

"Aw, still thinking you're a hero, Alice?" Tiffany laughed, watching Alice try to get up. "I guess you got that from Andy and Tyler. It's a shame I had to kill him."

"What!" Alice asked. "Tyler's dead?"

"Well, Glenda did him in…" Tiffany smiled to herself. "She really is following in her father's footsteps." Alice screamed with rage, jumping up, but Tiffany caught her by the throat. "Oh don't worry. You'll see him soon enough." Just as she was about to put her fist through Alice's chest, the doll saw a hand grip Tiffany on the shoulder, with the other one using the nail file to stab Tiffany in the jugular. Alice was dropped to the ground, and Tiffany turned around, seeing Nica standing behind her, holding onto the bloody nail file.

"I thought you said you weren't a killer." Tiffany reminded.

"I'm not. Threatening my family, on the other hand…" Nica paused, looking at her niece. "I'll make an exception." Tiffany began laughing, believing she won anyway, and eventually dropped to the ground, dead.

"Alice, are you alright?" Nica asked, kneeling in front of her niece.

"Aunty Nica, I'm fine." Alice replied, before seeing that Andy and Chucky were still locked in a brutal fight. "Help Andy. I need to get my human body back." Nica nodded, and while she ran off in Andy's direction, Alice went back to the padded cell to transfer her soul back.

Andy threw Chucky at a table, hearing a satisfying crack from the doll's body.

"Come on Chucky, you couldn't kill me as a boy." Andy taunted. "What the Hell makes you think you can kill me now?"

"I don't know, how was I able to kill your bitch of a mom?" Chucky snickered. Andy's anger boiled over, and he picked up Chucky by the throat, keeping him off the ground, and pointed his pistol at the plastic head.

"Don't you ever mention my mother!" Andy yelled, cocking the pistol back.

"Go ahead, Andy." Chucky smirked. "Do it. I'll come back eventually." Andy was about to pull the trigger, when he heard footsteps behind him. Barclay craned his head to the side, seeing that it was only Nica.

"Where's Alice?" Andy asked.

"She's transferring her soul back into her real body." Nica informed. Seeing Andy was distracted, Chucky used the glass shard to slash Andy's hand and grabbed the gun, kicking off his chest. Andy grunted in pain, and Chucky shot Nica in the shoulder, before running to hide. Just as Chucky disappeared, Alice walked in, in her human body.

"I heard a gunshot, what the Hell happened?" Alice asked, taking a step forward and seeing Nica bleeding. "Aunty Nica!"

"Alice, wait-" Nica tried saying, but Chucky appeared behind her, holding onto her shoulder and resting the gun at her temple.

"Chucky…" Andy groaned, standing up. "Let her go."

"Not a chance, asshole." Chucky grinned evilly. "I think I'll paint the walls with Alice's blood and brains, and then, I'm going to kill you!"

"How about we trade you?" Nica asked, pulling out the Heart of Damballa. "The Heart, for my niece?" Andy stared at the floor, thinking over his options.

"Alright, I'm game." Chucky cackled. "But Andy's going to walk over with the Heart!"

"Done." Andy agreed, and held out his hand toward Nica, expectedly.

"Andy, hold on." Nica whispered. "What if he's going to double cross us?"

"That just goes without saying." Andy muttered. "Just listen, I have a plan." All the while the two were whispering, Chucky tried to eavesdrop. Finally, Andy and Nica kissed, giving the killer doll an idea, before Andy took the amulet. As Andy walked over, Chucky jumped down, pushing Alice forward.

"Get going!" Chucky urged, and the little girl ran to her aunt. Andy walked to the doll, calm as ever, and placed the Heart of Damballa in his hands.

"Thank you so much." Chucky smiled, before shooting Andy in the kneecap. The moment Andy fell to the ground, Chucky threw the gun down and placed his hand on Barclay's head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Andy asked, moaning in pain.

"You think I didn't see you and Nica kissing?" Chucky asked. "Now I have a new plan: I'm going to rent your body, and force you to watch as I kill Nica and Alice. It's perfect, don't you think?" Andy's eyes widened in horror, and he used his feet to kick the gun towards Nica, somehow not gaining the doll's attention.

"Aunty Nica, we have to help Andy!" Alice declared, picking up the gun.

"Ade due Damballa…" Chucky began chanting, and Andy's eyes became hazy. "Give me the power I beg of you…" a shot rang off, and Chucky looked up, seeing Alice's gun was smoking. The doll looked down, confused, seeing that there were no open wounds on his body. With a look of realization, Chucky stared at his left hand, more specifically, at the Heart of Damballa. The ruby had been shattered by the bullet, and the amulet was cracked. Suddenly, Chucky felt like he was no longer unstoppable, and as he had a look of fear on his face, Andy quietly stood up and punted the doll across the room.

"NOOO!" Chucky screamed. "Fuck you all!"

"You're feeling it now, aren't you?" Andy asked, picking up Chucky by the overalls and punching him in the face, the skin feeling less like plastic and more like human flesh. "What the rest of us have to live with everyday: your own mortality."

"Impossible." Chucky spat out blood and tried to stab Andy, who simply sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, before using his palm to break the doll's arm. "I've died before. I'll just come back."

"No you won't." Andy continued, punching Chucky again. "It's different this time. You can feel it. The Heart is destroyed, you can't use it anymore. You won't be coming back from this."

"No!" Chucky denied, but Andy threw him against another wall. Barclay then picked up the glass shard and looked at it admiringly.

"Andy, please." Chucky begged. "I thought we were friends-"

"You murdered my mother and my friends." Andy interrupted, picking up Chucky by the throat. "Then you killed Nica's entire family, and sent her to an asylum where she was preyed upon by the sick doctor. You deserve to die." With that, Andy drove the broken glass through Chucky's chest, piercing the heart. Chucky yelled in pain, but Andy pushed further, until the shards poked out through the other side of the doll's body.

"Goodbye, old friend." Andy whispered, as the doll's eyes finally closed for good. Andy began breathing heavily, and even though he heard footsteps, he chose not to turn around.

"It's over." Nica told Andy, placing her hand on Barclay's shoulder. "It's finally over." Andy looked at Nica, and the two were about to kiss, when they heard a voice from outside.

"Aunty Nica, Andy, come quick!" Alice yelled. "Glen's still alive!" Andy and Nica quickly ran out, finding Glen lying on his back next to his sister, with a knife in his chest.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Nica announced, trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Don't." Glen croaked out. "I might not be a doctor, but I'm pretty sure I won't live from this. Just tell me… did you get him?"

"Yes." Andy replied, crouching down and looking the son of Chucky in the eye. "I was wrong about you. You are nothing like your father. Thank you." Andy held out his hand, and Glen shook it, before his body went limp, and his life faded away. Not knowing what else to do, Andy closed Glen's eyes, before hearing an alarm go off. Sighing, Andy and Nica stood up, as Harrogate's guards began walking towards them.

"Now you show up?" Andy muttered, as one of the guards was about to restrain him, but he then got an idea. "Wait! This wasn't us!"

"Oh no?" The guards asked. "Tell that to all the dead bodies around this place!"

"Then how is it I can walk?" Nica asked.

"Maybe you've been faking it for years." Another guard shrugged. "It would explain how you killed your family."

"That was Chucky!" Alice yelled, kicking the guard.

"Hold up!" Andy shouted, and the guard stopped. "We can prove that the doll is alive!" Andy walked over to the computer in the lobby, and after a couple minutes of hacking, brought up live security footage.

"I didn't know we had cameras here." The guard commented.

"I guess only Foley knew." Nica guessed. Andy rewound the footage, highlighting key moments when Chucky came to life and murdered the other patients. Some of the footage even showed Foley's recent attempts to molest Nica.

"My God." The guard breathed outward. "Do you realize how crazy this looks?"

"Yes, but it's the truth." Andy insisted. "Look, I don't care if no one believes us. I just wanted us to prove that we were never insane!" The guard looked at Andy, then Nica and Alice, and back to Andy.

"Okay." The guard said. "We believe you. But who's going to believe us?"

"Do what Mike Norris did." Andy suggested. "Keep it under wraps, but always remember what happened." Andy smirked, and he, Nica, and Alice walked outside.

"Aunty Nica, look." Alice gasped, holding out her hand. "It's snowing." Andy and Nica watched, as a small snowflake landed in Alice's open palm, melting seconds later.

"You know…" Andy looked at Nica, with a glint in his eye. "I did make you a promise…" Nica grinned, knowing what he meant, and the two kissed.

"Do you always have to do that in front of me?'' Alice remarked, once Andy and Nica pulled away from each other. Andy simply smirked, and he and Nica laid on the ground, keeping good on Andy's promise on making snow angels to celebrate Nica's newfound freedom. Alice sighed in relief, not having any better to do, and joined in, for once not caring how cold the snow covered ground was.


	15. The Next Chapter In Life

_Three Months Later_

"Andy Barclay, will you have this woman be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. After Harrogate, there wasn't anyone Andy and Nica had left, so their wedding ended up being private, consisting only of them, the priest they had asked, and Alice, who had acted as the ringbearer. Andy took a deep breath, looking at Nica.

"Just so you know, it's probably bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Nica whispered.

"I'd say it's even, seeing as how my luck has always been shit." Andy joked, earning a chuckle from Nica.

"...Through sickness and health, through life and death?" The priest finished.

"I do." Andy looked at the priest and grinned.

"And do you, Nica Pierce, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest turned to Nica and asked.

"I do." Nica answered, once the priest finished speaking.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride." Andy smiled, pulling off Nica's veil and kissing her, while Alice clapped.

An hour later, Andy, Nica, and Alice were in black car, driving to the reception dinner.

"How does it feel, to finally be rid of Chucky?" Nica asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Andy replied. "But it finally feels like a burden is lifted off my shoulders."

"He was never your burden, Uncle Andy." Alice spoke up. "It's not your fault he killed people."

"But I still felt I was partially responsible every time he came back." Andy sighed. "I felt guilty that I didn't stop him for good."

"Well, you didn't have to shoulder that alone." Nica told her husband, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We stopped him for good this time."

"Hey, where are we going?" Alice asked.

"The same restaurant that I almost invited Glenda to." Andy replied. "I think it's kinda poetic we're going there."

Andy, Nica, and Alice arrived at the restaurant, Andy having made a reservation earlier, and sat down, being served wine soon after.

"You know, one day, I'd like to go to New York." Andy said out of the blue. "I've stayed in Chicago far too long. Now that the doll's gone for good, it feels like I'm finally free to go wherever without having to watch my back."

"I agree." Nica responded. "I wasn't able to leave my own home, let alone the state, for twenty five years. I'd love to see the City that Never Sleeps."

"I'd like to make a toast." Alice declared, raising her glass of sparkling water. "Here's to you two being the best aunt and uncle out there, and here's to having a normal life."

"Here, here!" Andy and Nica agreed, raising their glasses as well, before drinking. A normal life is all that Andy had ever wanted since 1988. Now, it seemed that was finally possible, and he could have a new beginning. It only took thirty years, but Andy Barclay had finally gotten his long overdue happy ending. But to him, it was worth the wait.

 _The End_


End file.
